Allow Me This Gesture
by eden among the stars
Summary: He stood back up after his defeat but it was as someone else. She didn't believe in elaborate gestures but she didn't realize that little drops make an ocean. Will she make him see what he doesn't? Will he make her accept what she won't? A story of the ordinary and extraordinary; and a lot of gestures. [Tatsuya Himuro x OC]
1. Prologue - Beyond Inuring

**PROLOGUE - BEYOND INURING**

* * *

Blessed are the ones who are gifted at birth.

What of those who are born plain?

Are they _the cursed_?

 _Yes, they are_.

For there are those who are born with everything, and they shall never need to strive to make it in this world; then there are those whose only fate is to work and die. The cursed are those who are born plain, for theirs is the life that is bound to be only one thing– _insignificant_.

He began to play the game to make friends.

But before he knew it, he fell in _love_ with the game. Finding this love was like the light at the end of the tunnel, which he knew he had to reach. The light was far away but it shone so bright and so beautiful, he knew he had to touch it. He had to run, walk or crawl if he had to and reach the light and when he did...

When he did, he too would bask in its glory. He too would be _seen_. This darkness would end and he would shine brighter than anything the world had ever seen.

So he began his journey towards the light.

Blessed was he for finding the light. Cursed were those, who were grappling at nothing in the darkness.

Why didn't someone stop him? Why didn't someone hold him back and tell him that the blessed were only those who were born with the blessing?

Don't expect life to be fair.

Nobody stopped him as he ran towards the light. Day after day, he played and he fell more and more in love with the sport. He wanted to do absolutely everything and be nothing less than utter perfection. The passion had ignited the fire in his soul and he gave the thing he loved everything he had.

If you love something or hate something enough–then you go at it with everything you have!

Like you want to _kill_. Yes. That is how you pursue what you really want.

That is how _he_ did things. Nothing touched his heart the way this game had. He lived so he could grow stronger and be better. His technique was achieved to perfection–his obsession for flawlessness was evident. To say he did his best would be an understatement. It was _more_.

And then he stood there, frozen on court as the boy dribbled the ball and jumped to dunk the ball with so much ferocity that everyone around backed off in fear. The triumph in the boy's eyes, the fear in the players' eyes and a soul being ripped apart.

Alas, the last part wasn't seen or heard. Why is it that the most painful things are impossible to see? Why do we not end up with ripped bodies when the pain is so much worse than anything else? The wounds would never exist in physicality. Isn't that the best part of all? The cruelty of looking so perfect on the outside while carrying a ripped soul and a shredded heart...

What was the point in being hurt just on the inside? The wounds should bloody well show.

* * *

He punched a wall on the side of a deserted street. He was tired of having to just hold it all in. He wanted the wounds to _show_! He hissed in pain as he felt the pain shoot up through his right hand. He closed his eyes and winced through the burning sensation on his knuckles.

"Are you _insane_?"

He couldn't open his eyes to see who the voice belonged to. All his efforts were directed towards calming himself down. He couldn't focus on the voice or anything at all occurring in his periphery.

"Come with me. You can walk, right? Well, you'd better be! You insane bastard! The hospital is right across the street."

The girl helped him stand as she grazed his knuckles. He hissed in pain and wanted to shoot some daggers with his glare but he was still seething. He wasn't a hot headed person. So he let her cross the street while holding his hand. It took him many deep breaths to be able to even remember what had happened. He found himself staring at tiled floors and then felt her push him backwards. He wasn't drunk or anything, but his body's coordination had worsened more than an alcoholic by the street.

 _By the street_. Ha! That was where he had punched a wall. Whatever happened to the calm and collected boy with a cool head at all times?

He then heard the voice of a woman.

"Ma'am, we've been looking for you, there's been a situation. While you were away, the tumor near your father's heart caused bleeding in his lungs and trachea. We used a bronchoscope to remove the tumor but there was too much bleeding and we had to open him up. But when we did, the tumor had already eroded the pulmonary artery and there was too much damage. We took extraordinary measures, but his heart could not tolerate the excessive bleeding. He did not survive the surgery."

He had been staring at this woman in scrubs.

She was giving the news of death in the form of a foot long biology lecture. Her face held no emotion or sorrow and it annoyed him greatly.

The girl beside him wasn't _moving_. He noticed the dark brown pullover she wore with the hood in place. He waited for her to break down and wondered if he'd have to console her till her family came for her. He looked around in search of someone related to her but found nobody except for the woman in scrubs, now staring blankly. He could see the impatience in her stance, the anticipation of the news to sink in, so the girl would react and she could mutter the apology she didn't mean and walk away.

 _You are the only one who can feel your sorrow_.

He heard the girl speak, "This boy here…has hurt his hand and you need to check if its okay. You have to make sure that its okay and absolutely fine, because if it isn't then he won't be able to…he won't be able to play basketball! He _has_ to play basketball because he's so insanely good at it and he's also _insane_ enough to run his hand through a goddamn wall! So go! Don't just stand there!"

When she turned to him and all he saw were her eyes. They were the strangest set of eyes he had ever seen. He couldn't get past those silvery grey eyes that were almost translucent. Anyone could easily mistake her to being blind, but not him. As he gazed into her eyes that were full of tears that threatened to fall any moment, but surprisingly didn't; she merely just looked away. He spent too much time searching for the eyes that he'd lost contact with and before he knew it, she had vanished.

* * *

Now, as he fixed his seatbelt and settled in, the flight attendant smiled a smile he knew was far wider than the one she normally gave out.

So Tatsuya Himuro smiled back at her. The one he normally gave to anyone who took an interest in him and that covered a lot of ground. He closed his eyes and saw silvery grey eyes full of tears. He wondered if they looked more beautiful when they smiled…

And decided that against it. Anything more beautiful than what he'd seen was _impossible_.

He had come to this country with no real dream in his mind. Here he was, leaving for home–once again with no real dream. But he did hold on to that image.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Hello, everyone! My name's Eden and I'm new to this website. However, I've been reading off fanfiction dot net almost for as long as I can remember. This story, I can say, is the result of my blood, sweat and tears. I've worked very hard on this story, so hard that each chapter has a part of me embedded in it. The OC, Yuri, is a manifestation of everything that I want to be and I cannot because real life is cruel. I hope this story makes you laugh, cry and entertains you. I hope you'll remember this story for as long as you can, and I hope it teaches you something as well. Thank you for giving this a chance. I hope this will make you stay.


	2. 1 - The Silver Plague

**CHAPTER ONE - THE SILVER PLAGUE**

* * *

There are days when one is late to school and there are days when one is early to school. There are also days when one reaches class in time but just doesn't feel like continuing to sit. So she walked out of the classroom before her teacher could come in and imprison her for a whole hour. That simply wasn't the way to start a day after all. The decision was made in a rather quick succession as she walked through the halls of her school.

She had chosen Yosen High for one particular reason, it was a 'violet' reason, a 'giant' reason, a 'sweet toothed' reason but that reason was also avoiding her like the plague which was leading to continual boredom in her new high school.

As she inwardly cursed and blamed her violet haired, sweet toothed, giant friend whom she had so hopelessly followed, she noticed she had somehow made her way to the hallway leading to the library.

'Yeah right', she muttered to herself as she recalled how only yesterday she'd had a heated disagreement with the library's volunteer for not being able to find any good novels. The library was full of celebrated Japanese fictional works, but when it came to the world of English Literature it was a humongous disappointment.

While the girl in the library argued helplessly that she wasn't responsible for stocking the books, it only made her fall deeper and deeper into the grave she'd begun to dig the moment she'd encountered the girl.

After all, how was she to know that the silver plague had an interest in English Literature? She had made a strong argument in her weak voice that Nicholas Sparks was a famous choice and got checked out very often; the silver-plague used a string of colored words to describe the author and his works. The spat had ended with the girl breaking into tears and the silver-plague calling her worthless and storming out.

She'd only been in the school for about three weeks and they'd already given her a name: The Silver-Plague.

She'd accepted with grace and decided to roll with it. As she was about to turn away from the library, she stopped as the voice of a boy fell into her ears.

"No, I do not have class now so I was just going get some reading done at the library."

"Yes, of course but... I was wondering if I could ask..."

The girl jumped in shock but recovered quickly. After all, she had to witness this! The school janitor's confession to the school's beauty queen. Her brain went on an overdrive as it exploded with questions, suggestions and began to explore the infinite possibilities.

What would be the answer? How would the rejection occur? No, how would the confession take place in the first place?

* * *

Himuro stood in wait for her to complete the sentence he knew she was struggling to form. He inwardly groaned but gave nothing away on his famous poker face. This wasn't how he wanted to start his day, wasn't there a rule against things like these?

"Himuro-san, I was wondering... What did you think about the letters?"

Himuro's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly at the mention of the extravagant love letters that he had been finding every day for the past three weeks in scented envelopes–they were from the janitor?

Well, that was a surprise.

Granted, the woman had never let him do any of the cleaning he was assigned to do every week according to school policy but that led to this? He sighed in his head as he realized that it always led to this. He drew a breath to answer in the same monotonous tone he used on every girl who ever confessed to him, in this case a woman.

"I appreciate the time you've taken for this and I have immense respect for you-"

His eyes suddenly shifted to notice something silver and as he did, so did the janitor who was intently listening to him.

She had silver messy hair that reached her waist. He caught her watching them through eyes that stayed well hidden behind large thick glasses whose frame matched her hair. As soon as his gaze fell upon her, she'd momentarily shuffled her feet probably trying to stay hidden but decided against it. Himuro wasn't pleased at the audience and wondered in pain if she was another one waiting to confess to him–he would never be able to make it to the library at this rate!

But he wasn't the only one feeling the displeasure. The janitor's ears reddened and her face turned a beet red as she puffed up in anger and as he guessed- embarrassment.

"You-you nosy girl! What are you doing just standing there, huh?! Ever heard of the word 'privacy'? Don't I always wait even if I'm getting late if you girls haven't finished? But you're obviously too much of a brat to return the favor! Get lost from here!"

Himuro cringed a little as his ears took in the harsh accusations being launched at the girl. He hadn't expected this to turn into something like this! Now if the girl cried, which she obviously would–he would end up having to console her and spend even more time explaining to her why he couldn't say yes to her proposal. Of course he couldn't just blatantly state that he didn't care for her even though he'd never seen the girl before this, and of course she wouldn't understand that he was just a guy with some manners.

People with manners have common courtesy which involves not leaving behind someone while they're sobbing their eyes out and he was one of them. But people mistook common courtesy to romantic feelings and that caused him a lot of trouble while explaining why he couldn't be the prince charming of the girl's life. He initiated an internal eye-roll as he thought of this.

"Who are you calling indecent and a brat, you pedophilic old hag?! You want some privacy? Oh, I will gladly oblige to that request by reporting this event to the principal and you'll have a whole lot of privacy when you're out of a job or in prison!"

Himuro looked up at the girl who had begun to walk toward them while screaming right back at the janitor without a hint of fear. As she walked toward them, he noticed how tall she was. She was tall for a Japanese girl and it made her look more intimidating. She was fuming in anger but it was different from the janitor's anger and Himuro felt it too–the reason for the janitor to have backed down almost instantly, now looking like a deer in headlights.

Who was this girl?

And then it hit him, the rumors he'd heard from the beginning of this school year. Something about a girl who was in disguise. Who looked like a girl but didn't even act human, let alone a girl. But for the life of him he couldn't remember the name she'd been given by the much gossip indulged population of the school. Himuro had never been one to pay any attention to what the rumor mill spun. That cloth was just never for him as most often it turned out to be something absurd about him.

As the janitor cowered and shivered in fear of the girl carrying out her threat, Himuro could feel her edging towards him. He twitched in annoyance. Why must he be the knight in shining armor?

"Get away from him! Your filth is contagious and listen to me while I'm still talking to you instead of hopping away to la-la land. You will not harass the dame anymore, I forbid it. Now walk away while you still can."

Himuro was in a stupor he thought he'd never recover from. The confusion took over along with the absurd amount of gall on this strange girl. His thoughts became muddled as he contemplated her words.

Dame?

Harass?

Forbid?

Seriously, who did she think she was?

The janitor was affected more than Himuro and it seemed it was beyond recovery. She barely managed to comprehend what she'd said as the sheer anger and pressure she was exerting seemed to do the job of scaring the rats out of her. The girl's gaze was now burning a hole through the woman's soul. Himuro fought the urge to gulp, not because he was scared but because it seemed appropriate. But instead he quietly stared at the exchange that was apparently happening in his expense.

She managed to shake the frozen feeling off and staggered away. As soon as she'd turned a corner and disappeared, the girl let out a deep breath and leaned back on one of the lockers. She raised her hand to place the back of it on her forehead as if trying to revert to not-whatever-she-had-been.

"Ahahaha! That was something. I'm so tired. I'm so hungry. Let's go get something to eat, huh? You're buying."

If he hadn't been sure there wasn't anyone around, he would've still wanted to look around to check for people only she could see–but controlled himself.

"I'm buying, but why?"

"Well, you're welcome. Now can we go?"

He could swear his ability to keep track of conversations had flown out of the window of the empire state building from the second he'd seen that flash of silver. He grimaced. What? He had grown up in America after all.

But the girl didn't seem to be concerned of his inner musings and decided all by herself that it was her responsibility to make him move. So before the basketball player in Himuro that possessed lightning quick instincts could take over the stupefied version of him, she had already gotten hold of his hand and was leading him in the direction of the vending machines.

The contact didn't seem to make much difference at first but as realization sunk in he immediately withdrew his hand. She looked back at him questioningly but also completely ignored his weak-assed 'what the hell'.

"You don't have any money on you, do you?"

Himuro didn't even bother to check his pockets and shook his head while turning to walk away.

"Uh. You're welcome, by the way." She muttered.

"I didn't thank you."

"I'll let it slide, this being the first time and all. You can consider this a gesture to begin a new friendship in this place." The Silver-Plague said, without holding back.

Himuro was confused but he was no rookie–this was a game, she was his target and he was slowly getting used to the drift he was sensing.

"A gesture?"

She simply nodded as she proceeded to insert money into the machine.

"I don't recall why I have to thank you or start a friendship with you."

She was now irritated and it showed on her face. She turned to face him completely and he noted she was rather tall, taller than he'd judged her to be. He could now tell that she was at least 5'7" tall. She drew a deep breath and leaned on the vending machine like she'd done earlier with the lockers. She raised her hand again but this time held it up like she was in the middle of a theatre performance, eyes closed.

"Once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess who was known far and wide for her beauty. Suitors from faraway places and nearby kingdoms begged rather than courted her but she took no notice of anyone at all. But evil had its own plans for her as she was faced with a dilemma. If she said yes, her future would be doomed–filled with nothing but scrub-grub, scrub-grub, and scrub-grub. And then, enter the knight in shining armor! He immediately saw the hesitation written all over the princess's lovely face and fear enveloping her soul that led him to charge forward and free her from the evil! And thus the princess was free of a future where she would be crowned queen-of-dirty-bathrooms. The queen was overjoyed and–"

"Wait. I didn't expect you to make sense or anything but this is going a tad bit overboard. Here's what happened–I was talking to the janitor about something that concerns only me, and you–a deranged stranger showed up and ruined my chance to finish what I didn't want to drag on. I don't see any beautiful princess or evil and I sure as hell don't see a knight here, let alone one in a shining armor. I'm sorry, but save your soliloquys for someone as wacky as yourself."

Normally, this wasn't how Himuro would've spoken. Not in America, never in Japan. His way was different but being himself with this girl wasn't a choice. Being calm and considerate was out of question, she would go on and on if he held off and stayed a second longer than he had to. Moreover, he concluded it–she was like a plague to be avoided!

But the girl seemed unfazed at being interrupted or being called deranged and wacky in the same sentence. She only cocked her head to a side and smirked up at him, the bell ringing at the moment. Himuro sighed as he realized the entire hour had been spent with an obsessed janitor and a deranged high school freak. He wanted to whine in moments like these. He could never get anywhere far without interruption. Granted, the girl hadn't fallen all over him spouting words like love or romance that would last forever and always but she had built up a fairy tale with him as a princess! A beautiful princess at that, and called herself a 'knight in freaking shiny armor'.

Way to begin a day!

But he didn't.

He turned around to walk away but two fingers held on to his collar causing him to be pulled back. Students had now begun to walk all around them as Himuro turned back to look at her. 'Screw the calm', he told himself as the anger showed in his eyes.

"I call you beautiful because you are." She said, that smile plastered on her face like glue.

Huh?

It wasn't the comment, or her calm tone. It was the honesty and the obviousness of the statement that caused him to soften in surprise. He was making up a response but was distracted as he spotted a violet haired boy who was making his way to where he stood. He was still far away but being 6'10" definitely took care of things at times like these for Atsushi Murasakibara. Himuro managed a small smile that reflected none of the actual relief he was feeling. Murasakibara was here–nobody dared act crazy or weird or freaky or creepy in front of him.

"Muro-chin, I waited for you this morning but you didn't show so I came to school on my own."

"Ah, yes. I had to come here early for the council meeting but it was cancelled at the very last moment. I tried calling you but I couldn't reach your phone."

Murasakibara reached for his pocket and pulled out a phone that matched his hair.

"Oh. It's turned off, I forgot to charge it again. Anyway, if you don't want anything we should go."

As Himuro nodded and stepped forward, he had almost managed to ignore the silver head standing right next to them. He had forgotten to look at her face as she had been completely overshadowed by Murasakibara's towering frame. The students had strangely been avoiding the area where they stood more than usual. It was natural that people walked around Murasakibara but today it seemed as if they were deliberately giving them a wider radius. It didn't escape Himuro's notice but he was more concerned about leaving without any more interruptions.

"Tch. What a child–as always."

Himuro turned around, Murasakibara wasn't even looking at her but he had heard her. Somehow, just somehow, this girl just tch-ed Atsushi Murasakibara and she wasn't six foot under the ground. Yet.

"I'm not the one who ran out of class." Atsushi fought back.

He knew her?

"It's called ditching class, dumbass. You should let your Senpai teach you a thing or two."

Senpai? So she wasn't in his year? Himuro couldn't even imagine how he had escaped this plague for so long.

"Muro-chin, let's go."

Himuro nodded in agreement and this time, no finger dared pull him back. He was pleased and was in no hurry to find out more about the girl. Things will unfold in their own time, it was what he always told himself.

"Aaatsushi! Sit with me. Let me sit with you. Let's sit together!"

Suddenly she was by their side. Suddenly she had latched herself to Atsushi. He tried to shake her off and failed. The girl's voice was now high as she whined like a kid throwing a tantrum in a candy store. Everyone around them began to stare as they passed by, they were already late for their next class.

"Atsushi, we're drawing attention. Let the girl sit with you or whatever. We really have to go." Tatsuya said, wanting nothing more than to avoid the hungry eyes that followed their every move.

"Muro-chin, I don't want to sit with her."

Himuro couldn't do this for much longer. Murasakibara was looking away, his violet eyes looking at anything but the girl's face who was now piercing arrows through her stare. This petulant attitude was going to be the death of him and he was never going to get to class.

"Atsushi, just do it. I'll see you during lunch."

The boy huffed and turned away while the girl's face broke into a smile. She jumped forward and started to walk backwards in an effort to face Himuro.

"Thank you so much! Atsushi hadn't been talking to me at all from the beginning of school!"

At that moment, when he heard her voice full of sincere happiness and appreciation, the annoyance vanished. His manners made their way as he smiled politely at her.

"I'm Tatsuya Himuro, class 2 A."

She let out a laugh and responded to him with a wave of her hand.

"I know who you are! I do visit the girl's washroom." Said she.

"Uhh… What?" He asked with his eyebrows knitted together in confusion but he was already in front of his class. She smiled again.

"I'll see you around, Tatsuya."

He'd entered class but the words continued to echo in his mind. She had called him Tatsuya, by his first name. He had just met the girl and she had already taken the liberty of calling him by his first name. In reality, he found these honorifics very tiring but he held respect for them as well. Himuro had long since made the resolve to completely adapt to the culture here and had been doing so successfully. Only Murasakibara called him 'Muro-chin' and even that was his last name. There was definitely no need to be pleased, he should be annoyed. He would make things clear the next time he saw her.

Of course there would be a next time.

* * *

The lunch hour in the cafeteria of Yosen High was like any other high school. Full, busy and noisy–not Himuro's style. But if he found an empty spot away from the crowd then he wouldn't be alone at all. The girls would make their way–not even Murasakibara's presence helped. They just excused themselves and asked permission from the giant who waved Himuro away. It was worse than being fed to a bunch of wolves but, that was Murasakibara for you–so lazy he didn't even get annoyed by the girls who asked his permission to take Himuro away.

He sat down at his usual spot with his lunch that consisted of the sandwiches Yosen's cafeteria was famous for. Murasakibara was of course, munching on some kind of orange candy. He was surprised when the girl hadn't come in with his friend. He had gathered that they were classmates but she hadn't made it to lunch hour. He worried if his friend had used his two ton hand to push her where she belonged. His eyes unconsciously searched for a flash of silver around the cafeteria–they'd been on lookout ever since he'd stepped out of class but to no avail.

Speak of the devil and–

Himuro felt hands grip his shoulders and shake him a few times. He looked up immediately only to have a mass of silver fall all over his face. A waft of something peachy hit his senses and he was instantly aware of the close proximity. He lunged forward to put some distance between the two of them.

"Ah Tatsuya, you don't have to look for me anymore–I'm here, you see!"

He knew she had caught him but didn't show it. He simply smiled incredulously at her, now seating herself at their table. She had no lunch except for a packet of chips that Murasakibara had begun to eye.

"Looking for you? You're hallucinating. Of course, I don't even know your name yet." He said.

"Huh? Well, you never asked. Anyway, how about I trade you these chips for one of those sandwiches you have there?"

He noticed she had avoided telling him her name and chose to press on that instead.

"So, how do you know Atsushi then?"

She perked up immediately to tell the story. Himuro regretted having asked her, she might break off into theatre performance mode again–there wasn't a way any person could take those more than once a day. He should've simply asked Atsushi. He chose to perform damage control and looked intently at Atsushi, who merely just shrugged. But Himuro was not one to back down as he urged him to speak.

"Yuri-chin is from Teiko."

"Oh?"

That's all he was going to say?

But it was far more informative than if the girl would have spoken. In four words that consisted of two nouns, his friend had let him know that this silver person's name was Yuri and she was from his middle school. He remembered her calling herself his Senpai and wanted to ask about that but he wasn't all that lucky.

"Yes, I'm from Teiko! I was his Senpai."

"Senpai?"

"Yuri-chin was my Senpai and is a liar."

His monotonous reply only complicated his doubts even more.

"Calling me a liar?! Well, you're one to talk aren't you? You told me you're not going to Yosen. I had to call that Araki to confirm before joining here. If I had believed you then I'd be stuck in that new school with its lenient policies with that smurf and his band!"

"Yuri-chin shouldn't call Kuro-chin names."

Himuro observed the banter in silence trying to make things out, but wasn't getting anywhere far. He continued to eat his sandwich and when Atsushi turned to him and picked up his other sandwich Himuro nodded in approval.

"Hey! That's mine."

She had begun to reach for the sandwich but Atsushi merely flung it out of her reach. Himuro's lips pulled up in a tiny smirk as the comical scene pulled out in front of him. Yuri's attempts to grab the sandwich from him caused her face to scrunch up in concentration while Atsushi's face remained expressionless as he waved it around and took bite after bite.

"Himuro-san, can I speak with you in private?"

He looked up to find a girl from his class who held something in her hands while barely looking at him. Her voice was low and very unsure but he heard it. He nodded slightly as he started to follow her but a hand on his shoulder pushed him down.

"Tch. Am I invisible?"

The girl looked at Yuri in confusion who now looked like she was about to combust. Himuro calmly moved her hand away from his shoulder while she took no notice of it.

"What I'm asking you is, do you not see me and Miss Viola here sitting with him already? Now assuming that you do, what gives you the right to pull him out of our company like this?"

Himuro guessed she was referring to Atsushi when she said Miss Viola but the boy who was being called names chose to ignore it completely. He continued to munch on his sandwich and seemed content with it.

"Now walk away, while you still have the chance."

The girl who was already fidgeting was now shaking. She struggled to form words and the words she did form got stuck in her throat.

"B-but... I h-have to speak... In private w-with Himuro-san."

Yuri squared up her shoulders looking like she had made up her decision. The girl turned to look at Himuro–it was his decision now?

"Now, now. How about I see you outside?"

"Like hell! Tatsuya, just sit down."

The girl who had been holding it together all this while finally broke as she heard Yuri call Himuro by his first name. The silver plague had taken control of the situation and she could do nothing about it.

"Himuro-san! I apologize, I-I really do... I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

She hadn't expected this at all!

There was this girl having lunch with Himuro who called him by his first name, touched him and got jealous at any other girl approach him. She didn't need a second opinion to state what she was seeing. Tears pooled up in her eyes as she bowed her head in embarrassment. Himuro noticed this and his annoyance multiplied. The girl turned to leave but instead crashed into someone on the way, making her drop the bag she was holding. She barely stopped to look at the chocolate chip cookies now strewn all over the cafeteria floor. Before anyone could register much, she had run out but those who had seen it from the beginning understood. It became much, much clearer to them as Yuri huffed and sat back down while fixing her glasses. But Himuro had finally seen enough from this girl. He stood up while pulling together every ounce of calm he had left in him and looked at her.

"Why don't you step outside for a minute with me?"

"Mm? Okay, Atsushi you want something?"

Murasakibara seemed to give it a moment's thought and counted his fingers while giving a list of the things he wanted. She nodded in all seriousness and turned to Himuro with a smile before walking out with him.

Finding someplace away from watching eyes during the lunch hour was impossible. But Himuro seemed determined as he walked into a classroom that was surprisingly empty.

"I thought we were going to the vending machine, you can't be full from having one sandwich after all."

He thought of various things he wanted to say to her. But looking at her brought the truth out.

"Look. You're weird. And annoying. I don't exactly know your relationship with Atsushi but your presence around me–is only trouble. I don't want you to be saving me. I'm not a princess or a damsel in distress. You don't know me and I don't know you. Just stay out of my business at all times. Maybe we'll become friends or maybe not, but for now you're overstepping and I need you to stop."

She gave him a blank expression and Himuro returned her stare, waiting for her to respond. She sighed before reaching to place her hand on his shoulder but Himuro was quick to catch it and return it to her side while shaking his head in disapproval.

"Tatsuya, there's no overstepping when it comes to friends."

He stepped closer to make sure she received what he was about to say to her.

"See now, that's the thing, Yuri-san... We're not friends."

With the said, Himuro turned away and when he walked through the door, nobody stopped him. He stopped by the vending machine to pick up the biggest packet of chips and a drink for himself. Murasakibara stood waiting for him outside the cafeteria and nodded thanks as he gave him the packet of chips.

"Where's Yuri-chin?"

"I don't know."

His reply was more curt than just short. While there was no change in his demeanor, Murasakibara sensed the change.

Though he said nothing of his observations, he sighed internally. Only he could tell what was really happening as he had experienced it himself three years ago on his first day in Teiko Junior High.

'Yuri-chin's working', he told himself and then remembered he hadn't received all the snacks she'd promised him while leaving the cafeteria. The bell sounded signaling the end of their lunch hour. Murasakibara pouted in disappointment and made his way to class while Himuro walked away with a mechanical wave of his hand.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** Hello! It's me again~! The chapters will be this long with almost every chapter, but the updates will get slower. I'm currently in my second year of College, and things are going to get hectic as the year progresses. But, I shall stick to this story and finish it! Promises! Haha. Hope you liked this chapter! Read and review! :)


	3. 2 - Peachy Secrets

**CHAPTER TWO - PEACHY SECRETS**

* * *

The next four days passed rather oddly for Himuro. He noticed the girl a few times in the hallways and gathered abundant information about her with great ease. He just had to listen to the voices he usually made it a point to ignore.

She was rude, loud and everyone stayed out of her way. She slept in class most of the time, and nobody seemed to know her full name. She was surprisingly popular in P.E class where she received detention every single time. She was always seen eating something, and her favorite activity in class was to get Murasakibara's attention. While she possessed no amazing talents, she did have a knack to fall into various arguments in various places. She had come close to getting banned from the library in the past week and her ban from the school gym wasn't official but apparent.

Gathering all this information made Himuro strongly suggest a new name for the girl. The silver was just from her appearance but her reputation called out for everything but silver. She had magnetic capabilities when it came to attracting trouble and he for one was glad he had done what he had done.

Was he?

He pondered over the way he'd been behaving the last few days. He had been receiving the usual letters and confessions but his reaction to them had changed – if not completely but definitely just a little.

His universal appeal was something he'd gotten used to at seventeen years of age. He was polite, direct and made sure he acknowledged the feelings of the person before rejecting them. He tried to do everything he could to ease their discomfort or whatever it is that they felt – as that depended on each person.

He didn't lose his cool that easily. In fact, he never did and maintained the calm during the storm. It was his specialty, the ability he had honed for years now.

Years – he had honed a lot of things for a long time now but this wasn't the time to think about that. It was stupid to dwell anywhere but the present and that consisted of him exploring this new change he was seeing in himself.

"Atsushi, do I seem different?"

He wouldn't have asked his friend about it if he didn't have to. But he knew if anyone wouldn't miss change, it was his friend Murasakibara who barely missed a thing. Even though he never seemed to care, Himuro knew that his friend had exceptional observation skills.

"Is this about Yuri-chin?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because that's when it began."

Himuro edged closer unconsciously toward his friend to hear what he had to say.

"Muro-chin is drinking a lot of sweet drinks."

Huh? Sweet drinks?

Himuro was confused as to how this even explained anything. But this was Murasakibara, the talk rarely ever landed upon any topic except for food and basketball.

"Muro-chin told Yuri-chin off and Yuri-chin has stayed away since."

Himuro nodded for him to continue but the conversation was always like this. Atsushi spoke when he wanted to and what he wanted to. It was rare to hear what they wanted to hear when it came to him.

"Muro-chin should stop thinking."

With that said, Murasakibara left; skipping practice once again. Himuro wondered what he had to stop but got nowhere with it. He considered it was just better to let things unfold on their own and entered the gym just in time for practice.

* * *

Murasakibara didn't like the basketball practice sessions at all, so when Yuri had asked him to skip this one day after promising to treat him with snacks, he hadn't raised any complaints.

"Yuri-chin, what are we doing here?"

"We're waiting for Tatsuya. I have to speak to him and you're accompanying me."

He huffed as he tore open a packet of Twinkies she'd brought for him, and was happy as there seemed to be two different flavors that were new. He wasn't thinking about Yuri or her plans anymore.

Himuro was the last one to walk out of practice. Even the coach had left a while ago and it wasn't a good thing. If the coach found out that Yuri had made Atsushi skip practice, it wouldn't be a pretty sight to see. It would also be hard to explain exactly why she'd made him skip practice if she just wanted to speak to Himuro – moral support wasn't reason enough.

"Tatsuya! Finally... I thought you'd never come out."

Himuro chose to pay attention to Murasakibara who was standing behind her. He looked at Himuro and simply shrugged but seeing the bag of Twinkies, he understood.

"I'm here to say that I understand your reaction. I apologize and I say we start off as friends. I'm Sayuri Daiki, you blamed me for not telling you my name when you didn't even ask."

Himuro listened patiently and recognized that she was being sincere after all.

Sincere.

The word acted like it was a password to all the safes that held all the answers to every doubt and question he'd been struggling with over the last few days. He recalled them all in fast forward and the answer came to him.

"Daiki-san. Sure, why not?"

She smiled widely and gave him her hand to shake which he did. The discovery he had just made was sinking in slowly but he was preoccupied by a strange sense of relief as well.

"Atsushi! Today's the day. Yes, today's the day. There's a pastry shop that I've been meaning to visit and we're going. You're going to love it!"

She gave him a sly grin when she said the last part but Murasakibara didn't think too much of it. They began to walk with the girl doing most of the talking about the flavor she'd heard was to die for in the shop they were headed to.

"So Daiki-san, how tall are you?"

"Call me Yuri. Daiki-san makes me look for my father. I'm exactly 5'8" tall, Tatsuya."

He had made an appropriate guess after all.

"That's tall for a Japanese girl. What sports do you play?"

"Um. Nothing. I'm just a tall girl who doesn't play."

She shrugged and fixed her glasses like she always did when she seemed to make a point during a conversation. Himuro was absorbing the information he was receiving as they walked.

"I heard the girl I scared off bothered you again. How'd that go?"

Himuro grimaced as he recalled the event. It was strange and had been the beginning of him feeling there was something different about him. Unlike every other time when Himuro was considerate enough to pretend to know the person who was confessing to him, this time he hadn't.

He had blatantly stated that he didn't know her at all and hence couldn't return her feelings. Even though she was her classmate, the girl had never spoken a word to him and expected them to spend the rest of their lives together. He knew these things but he never said them out loud to any girl. Except that time, he had and he hadn't felt bad about it at all.

"Uh. That ended." He blurted out.

"Huh. So I was right after all." Yuri grinned.

"No. It was me the girl was confessing to, so it's me who has to deal with it, Yuri. You can't intervene like that – I would've dealt with it."

She turned around and walked backwards like she had on the first day.

"Except that I wasn't... You dealing with these things in your oh-so-polite manner stinks. You didn't like her anyway so I just told her off. I was the bad person and it would've ended there, except you pulled that crap off by banishing me like that."

Himuro understood the argument she was making but stuck to his point. Moreover, he was surprised he was having an actual rational conversation here.

"Once again Yuri, it was my problem and I didn't need any help or saving."

"Alright. How did being honest feel then?" Yuri asked.

Himuro stopped walking for a second. She knew he knew? Had she initiated it all like a cleverly laid plot?

Being at the peak of any kind of emotion always brings out the truth.

From the time he'd chosen to tell Yuri off, being honest had occurred naturally from then on. He had been honest about the annoyance she'd brought to him. He had been honest with the girl who had confessed to him. It wasn't polite, it wasn't courteous – it was just downright honest.

He smiled slightly to answer her question and she smirked back at him.

"Yush! Now that that's done with... Atsushi! There's a pastry shop I found that we have, have, have to visit! Let's go today and then head to my place okay?"

Himuro had expected Atsushi to show some restraint but became curious when he saw a glint of happiness in the male's eyes. Somehow he felt it wasn't just excitement to eat sweets.

The shop they entered wasn't anything too extravagant. It was simple but gave it all a very homely appearance. He liked it immediately and so did his friends.

His friends who had now stepped forward and looked like they were on the peaks of insanity. Yuri was holding Atsushi's arm and pointing at various things. She cocked her head to the side out of habit as she said something to him and Atsushi listened intently. Himuro hadn't even realized he had been staring with far too much interest but he noted every little movement anyway.

Her habit of cocking her head made it look like she edged closer to him and it looked rather intimate. The soft expression that Atsushi's face held confirmed that his tolerance towards the girl he let sit next to him and allow being this close, was far more than expected. Himuro couldn't deny his surprise when it came to Atsushi's way of dealing with her. She was perfect for him in so many ways and confusedly, this caused unrest in him.

Standing there watching the two interact made him feel like an intruder even while they were in a public place. This wasn't what he wanted, he wasn't comfortable being this third wheel at all. He was heavily contemplating leaving right away and calling later.

And then she turned back to meet his gaze and smiled. He returned the smile with his own and she only smiled even wider. After paying she hopped towards him, letting Atsushi take care of all the bags saying something about not making a lady carry heavy things.

"Yuri, I-" Tatsuya began.

"Yuri-chin, the boy told me that we can collect the order later today."

"Oooh! That's so nice! The shop is wonderful, don't you think?" Yuri bellowed.

Atsushi nodded and Himuro's want to leave only deepened. It annoyed him that he had been interrupted mid-sentence about a cake order as well. He decided to turn to the street leading to his house but her hand stopped him.

"We're going to my house and trust me, you want to come."

He knew there wasn't any use protesting at this point. Uncomfortable or not, her resolve trumped everything else. Himuro was clueless as to why or how she managed it on him but she did.

After all, his experience when it came to girls who didn't want to spend eternity with him was remarkably low. So he followed.

The house of Sayuri Daiki was a pretty secluded one. Standing all by itself at the end of the street, it was rather large from the outside with a yard and a porch leading to a red door. A house with a red door sounded so much like a story as he entered.

He entered last and he was hit by surprise as he took in the decor. It wasn't poor or extravagant – it was elegant. Everything was in neat order and very clean. He had expected someone to be home but there wasn't anyone at all. The furnishing was a mixture of the west and the east but was put just right that it looked perfect. Everything in the room was put together as if they had to be together. He began to admire the painting of a black horse but before long he forgot about everything else. His eyes fell on the thing of beauty and he knew what Atsushi's expression and her comment about him coming had meant.

"Are you serious?" Tatsuya almost gasped.

She grinned while exposing all of her teeth as Atsushi followed to place the bags on the table in front of Himuro's best-beloved.

"Yep. And that's not even the best part." Yuri smirked.

He didn't believe her but somehow did believe her. What could be better than a flat screen that covered most of the wall of her living room attached to a Play Station 4?

"Make yourselves at home and I'll be back."

He barely heard her as he moved closer like he was being drawn by a magnet. He traced his hands smoothly before opening a drawer that he guessed held the mother lode.

He let out a low whistle as his eyes fell on the treasure before him.

"Yuri-chin's collection is the best."

He was ready to announce to the world that Yuri herself was the best but he was interrupted by Atsushi who stood up awkwardly and looked at the door before contemplating something important.

"Muro-chin, I'll be going to get the order we placed."

Himuro was confused.

"Now?"

He only nodded as he picked up his bag to leave.

"Don't let Yuri-chin eat my share and don't tell Yuri-chin she'll grow fat if she does – she'll eat everything."

He seemed to recall a particular incident from the past and shuddered at the memory. Himuro made a mental note to ask about it and murmured a goodbye.

"Was that Atsushi leaving?"

She came in while pulling her messy hair up in an even messier bun. He wondered if it would be appropriate to ask her about it and decided against it. He took notice of her change and realized that this was only the second time he was spending time with her and the first time he was seeing her outside school. She wore a loose purple black tee shirt that was too loose and not at all in the lines of 'kawai!' or 'hot!' paired with a pair of sweats.

"Nice outfit."

She fixed her glasses and came to sit next to him by the TV.

"Thanks. So you haven't reached the best part yet. While this collection is impressive, the best is here."

She handed out something that looked like an order summary. He read through and his eyes only widened more and more.

"Wow."

It was all he could let out. It was the dream of all dreams of a basketball player coming true!

"The NBA 2K15, I pre-ordered it the moment it was put up. It's one of the best things I've ever done."

He was looking at her like she had turned into a unicorn now.

"You play too?"

A vein popped on her head as she looked back at him.

"Too?! This is my house and my collection! Mine! Not some shared enterprise."

He controlled the urge to say the words of her being a girl at the very last moment but she had caught him thinking it like he had said it out loud.

"You're the worst sexist in the world. You're the reason for all those feminist movements around the world. The burqa exists because of you." Yuri snapped.

"I didn't say anything!" Tatsuya fought.

"It's written all over your face, moron."

As she pushed her glasses up again Himuro laughed out loud – the burqa comment hit him a little late and she cracked up too. Soon she was giggling uncontrollably, falling back to lean onto something but when she found nothing she leaned forward instead. She placed her hand on his shoulder and continued to laugh. Himuro had no clue why she was continuing to laugh but it was contagious. The sound filled him up with a kind of warmth which brought a large smile on his usually passive face.

"I don't even know why I'm laughing so much!"

"Neither do I!"

He admitted the truth but even that seemed to set her off. Finally, just to distract herself from laughing she turned to the table with the sweets on it. She narrowed her eyes and looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Do you think I'd get really fat if I ate all of this in one sitting?" Yuri asked.

Ah. So this was that moment Atsushi had warned him about. Himuro was thankful for the heads up.

"No, but I do think you'd end up having to get your stomach pumped out." Tatsuya answered.

She grimaced as she heard him and flipped open a few boxes.

"Ugh. That's terrible business, I didn't want to eat anything for a week. Look, here's your peach flavored one. I'll get you a spoon."

She got up to run to the kitchen, leaving Himuro completely stunned.

Even Atsushi Murasakibara didn't know that every year on the 30th of October, his mother would bake the only thing she knew how to make. It was always the peach flavored pastry which was the only sweet item he had a liking for.

So either the girl possessed some kind of superhuman ability that allowed her to know everything about him at one glance or touch, or she had somehow caught his slightest sigh of contentment when he had taken a whiff of her hair that day in the cafeteria.

He found himself hoping she had superhuman strength.


	4. 3 - Milk and Cookies

**CHAPTER THREE - MILK AND COOKIES**

* * *

The next couple of days passed in quick succession where they established a routine. It was Himuro's initiation that had led to this.

He had noticed that Yuri always came late to school and upon questioning she'd only shrug in response.

"Who cares?" Yuri said, almost nonchalantly, putting her arms behind her head.

"Me. I'm part of the student council of the school so it isn't nice to have my own friends come late." Himuro replied, his eyebrow ticking with apparent fury.

Himuro had expected her to be annoyed and ask him to quit nagging but he saw her face light up in delight instead. She gave him one of her toothy grins and jumped forward to properly face him.

"You just called me your friend out loud! This calls for a celebration, oh yes it does! And then after we're done celebrating, I'll make plans to come early to school."

Her delight and excitement was contagious which made him smile as well.

"But why do you come late?" He asked, without being able to hold back.

"Ah, it's because of the running in the mornings. I never realize how late I am until it's _too_ late." She replied, helplessly.

Yes, Himuro had discovered that the non-athletic Yuri ran every morning until she couldn't anymore. One morning he'd woken up to see a flash of silver hair tied up in a ponytail run right in front of his house. When he'd asked her about it she hadn't been very pleased. She was unsure of having him know and tiffed that he hadn't followed her to invite her in.

"So you're _not_ an athlete, but you do like to run?"

"Yes. Running is fun so I do." Yuri said.

Himuro didn't try to hide his surprise when she said it. She then extended an invitation for him to join her the next day. He didn't give much thought to it as he agreed readily. He had even chosen to ignore Atsushi's pointed gaze as she'd asked him to join her. He had been looking to improve his stamina and he didn't expect the girl who called running _'fun'_ to run much anyway.

But the next morning when he reached twenty minutes late to school, he could barely make it through all of his classes without dozing off every minute. His muscles screamed in protest as he dragged himself between classes, and coach Araki had screamed at him for being too slow and inactive.

"Himuro! Are we playing a kindergarten game where everyone gets a cup for just _participating_?! Speed up or I'll have to sub you out for your Oba-chan!"

Himuro reached the edge of the court to where the coach stood and held his knees in exhaustion.

"Coach. I'm sorry, I need you to let me off today."

"Tch. What is it? Your _birthday_? You know even _that's_ not reason enough." Araki stated, placing her hands on her hip.

"Masako-chin. Yuri-chin took Muro-chin running this morning."

Himuro looked towards his violet haired traitor of a friend for telling on him. Telling the female coach of their high school basketball team, that one of their main players wasn't able to play as he was too exhausted from having run in the morning with a girl who wasn't even _part_ of a sports club! Himuro wondered relentlessly how the women around the world could still be fighting for equal rights. He also figured it wouldn't be so bad to suggest his friend Atsushi to join the protest.

"Huh? You're friends with that nag, huh?"

And then it got scary as the expression on the coach's face changed. She looked dangerous; _murderous_.

"You let her run you off? You're intentionally trying to embarrass my team, aren't you? The next time, either you run her off or I'll do it!" Araki said, a dark glow presenting itself behind her form.

"Masako-chin wants to race Yuri-chin?"

She procured a slap stick out of thin air just in time to slap the back of Atsushi's head with it, and Himuro's as well.

"I said I'd run him _off the team_ , idiot! Now get back to practice, or were you run off by her as well?!"

Atsushi was still rubbing the back of his head while Himuro was wishing this whole thing would stop not just because he was embarrassed but because he was just _that_ tired!

"Masako-chin should be clear before slapping me. I was just saying that Masako-chin can't ou-"

"Atsushi. Let's just finish practice and leave okay?"

But Himuro's attempt to cover what Atsushi was about to say had failed miserably, as his coach turned a shade of vermillion and raised her slap stick for another hit which Atsushi ducked with ease.

"Extra practice! Miss it and you'll regret it!"

Himuro sighed in relief and turned to walk off the court and regretted it immediately.

" _For both of you_!"

Her voice reverberated in his ears as his teammates began to snicker. They were enjoying the show immensely; but one threatening glare thrown to them by the coach silenced everyone and soon the only sounds were shoes squeaking on the court and the ball.

Thus, Himuro had come to understand why she was late to school every day.

Himuro lived exactly 15 minutes away from his school, and 10 minutes away from the train station which meant he always started to get dressed half an hour before school, and left twenty minutes before the bell so he'd always make it five minutes early. He was glad to discover that as lazy as his basketball partner was, he wasn't tardy. He always waited at the station at the same time every day and the duo reached school well in time.

But that particular morning just as Himuro was about to make his way to get dressed for school the door of his house burst open and he was met with a mass of silver instead of the usual flash.

Her usually messy hair was an even bigger mess as she leaned forward to hold her knees while panting for breaths.

"I-I… _Made_ it! I made it, didn't I?"

She looked up at him with a worried expression on her face but it vanished when she saw him in a jersey and shorts.

"You're still not _dressed_?!" She exclaimed, similar to how a person would bellow if the world was ending.

Himuro smirked in response but held back his laughter. She looked exhausted and was perspiring from clearly having run all the way. The ribbon on her uniform had come undone but the rest was in place.

"You've made it all right. Give me a moment and I'll get dressed."

Unlike her, Himuro spent his mornings with activities that _didn't_ involve running his legs and lungs off, but he didn't say it out loud.

She stepped into the house and began to look around making him realize this was the first time she had come over; the first time _any_ of his friends had ever come over and he hadn't even invited her.

"Uh… How did you know where I lived?"

She barely looked at him and responded.

"I have my ways."

"Did you eat anything?" Himuro asked.

Another one of Himuro's observations was that he had never seen Yuri eating anything but junk food.

"I managed to grab a pack of chips on the way which I can eat while we walk. Now, hurry! I forgot to ask you what time you left, so I figured I'd just have to reach here before you left."

He paused on his way up the stairs and returned to make his way to the kitchen. He poured milk into a tall glass and placed a plate with a few chocolate chip cookies with it in front of her. She looked up at him questioningly.

"Eat." Himuro commanded.

He left before she could launch any kind of protest or comment. When he came back, now fully dressed in the school uniform, she was yet to finish the milk, and the cookies lay untouched. But seeing him ready, she got up and brushed her hands on her skirt to straighten it out, and picked up a cookie looking ready to go. But Himuro caught her hand to pull her back.

"Sit. Eat."

"We're going to be late, Tatsuya..."

He sat down in response and picked up a cookie. She resigned herself and sat down to gobble the cookies on the plate all at once. When she had managed to munch them all, she stood up but once again Himuro stopped her and poured more milk into the glass while ignoring her protests.

"In my world, we down the cookies with some milk."

This time, she drank the milk without any kind of expression and they left with no further delay.

"Muro-chin, Yuri-chin made you late again."

Himuro didn't comment and neither did Yuri as the trio made their way to school and reached in time.

That day Yuri hopped rather than walked towards his classroom. She was gloating and smiled wide when she spotted Himuro.

"How was your day, Tatsu? Mine went incredibly well and I look forward to the rest of the day as well. Atsushi said he would join us as usual. Ready to go?"

Himuro was amused by her speaking normally for once. He nodded and they walked towards the cafeteria.

"You're all _chirpy_. By the way, how come you always come to pick me up?"

She was still hopping.

"I come to the washroom and you're always ready to leave when I come out, and Atsushi doesn't want to wait outside the girls' washroom for me."

 _Of course_ , he thought and nodded. It was weird how with Yuri he felt everything was some big secret and held a deeper meaning, but in the end it always turned out to be something simple.

"I heard you had a quiz today?" He asked her.

"Oh, _that_. Yes, I did so well the teacher might end up with an urge to change the scoring system by choosing my name to indicate the best score."

He let out a laugh but she barely registered it while walking with her arms clasped behind her head. This was one of the things she did when she was too relaxed or elated. While Yuri was more than just elated, Atsushi was a little annoyed about something.

"Atsushi didn't start his day with a good breakfast like me, so the quiz didn't go in his favor, Tatsu."

Himuro finally understood the entire thing and relaxed back in his seat.

"How did the two of you meet?" He asked, finally.

"Oh, _that_. It was the first day and I saw Atsushi using the vending machine during the class hours, so I just told him first years aren't allowed and I'd be more than happy to get him what he wanted. Not only did Miss Viola believe me, he also introduced me to the entire basketball team so they could all make use of it. Isn't Atsushi such a big hello kitty bag of love-love?"

She snuggled into his arm while saying causing her glasses to get wrecked from its place and she pushed them up immediately. Himuro noticed for a second that he had never seen eyes but soon forgot about it when Atsushi put his two ton hand on her head to push her away.

"Atsushi... Your hand is so heavy, you moron!"

He didn't even flinch at her high voice or her attempts to jab his forehead. He ducked each time with precision but she continued. But Atsushi was Atsushi and wanted to get back to his food so he used his left hand to catch her finger. Even Himuro could see that was painful and Yuri yelped and jumped up from her seat.

"Ooow! It hurts! It hurts it hurts it hurts! Violet haired hulk attacks! Soul being squeezed out here... Tatsuya... Save yourself. _Avenge_ me. Go! Get out of here!"

Himuro looked around and found a lot of staring eyes that made him conscious immediately. He sat up from his relaxed position and picked at his sandwich. Yuri noticed Himuro's change and reacted. With one fluid movement she twisted her finger free from his grip and sat back down. She patted her hair as if to check if it's in place which made Himuro snicker that she ignored by fixing her glasses.

"All right, that's it! I'm going in, and remember that you did this!"

She shoved her hand into her bag with such force and determination that Himuro considered ducking under the table while she'd pull a Gluck out and shoot it till everyone would be dead meat. But when she did pull her hand she retrieved... _Nail clippers_. He was confused as she took her seat next to Atsushi and grabbed his hand. Atsushi was annoyed at the hindrance and shut his hand in a fist. She tried to pull out his fingers using as much force as she could muster. Himuro saw her forehead scrunch up in concentration while she kept trying but Atsushi barely noticed.

"Atsushi! I just want to clip your nails! They're longer than they should be and they might break in practice if I don't."

That had his attention and he pulled his hand close to examine it himself. Deciding that they did need some clipping, he gently placed his hand in hers and turned away. She barely touched his hand as she only grazed them to keep them in position and made fluid and precise snips. All was quiet when Yuri concentrated but Himuro's eyes were glued to her hand which was holding Atsushi's. To distract himself he looked around and felt everyone's eyes on their table making him feel uneasy again.

"Don't worry about them, Tatsu... I'll take them all down at once if it comes down to that."

She didn't look around or look at him looking around but she'd said it anyway. Her eyes were fixated on Atsushi's hands but Himuro knew she was trying to ease him up. He didn't need her words, he didn't need her to fight for him by taking anyone down as she'd mentioned. But when she said it, he smiled anyway. Suddenly he realized the feeling of unease was a thing in the past.

When he bid goodbye to her that day and she turned to leave, Himuro stopped her and asked her to come by the next morning a few minutes earlier than today, so they didn't have to rush.

She didn't understand what he meant at first as she walked away but she did midway. When she did, she ran back to find Himuro but he had already entered class.

So when Himuro went back to his classroom to get his bag after practice, he found something in his bag – unwrapped, of course. A gift, and Himuro smiled softly as he realized that this was specifically for him.


	5. 4 - Bender The Criminal

**Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ Ｆｏｕｒ － Ｂｅｎｄｅｒ， ｔｈｅ Ｃｒｉｍｉｎａｌ**

* * *

"The Breakfast Club?"

Himuro chuckled as he waited for her to say something about the present she had left for him in his bag.

"Uh… Yeah. It was missing in your collection I found this morning." Yuri said, without hesitance.

"You mean when you showed up uninvited and looked through all my stuff while I was getting dressed in my room upstairs?"

There was a brief pause and Himuro knew she'd be running her hands through her hair.

"Uh yeah. That's when."

Not only had she looked through Himuro's collection of American drama, she had noticed that the one movie that was missing in it and had taken the liberty of adding it. How she'd found out that the missing one was _'The Breakfast Club'_ was beyond Himuro's knowledge.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Know what?"

"Well, you did bring this instead of sixteen candles."

"Because this movie is way cooler." Yuri said, grinning triumphantly.  
"So you say."

"So when are we watching it?" She asked.

Himuro hadn't expected this at all. Over the past few days Atsushi had become physically unavailable along with the usual emotional unavailability. Neither Himuro nor Yuri gave it much thought, but this meant that Himuro spent most of his time outside school with her.

"Uh... When do you want to?"

He could hear her smile through the phone as she said the words.

"Come over." She said.

Himuro had a list of excuses he could make to get out of it. After all, he had already watched the movie years ago, and with school and basketball practice he only had a chance to ask her about the movie today. He knew he could get out of it, but suddenly he didn't want to spend another weekend alone. Working parents, even when they're loving parents, always left a void. Himuro knew the void wasn't necessarily an unhappy one but it wasn't anything worth celebrating either.

"I'll see you in an hour." He said, with his signature smile.

This was only the second time Himuro was visiting her at her house. It was almost two months since their first encounter. He knew very less about her even though one could say almost two months was more than enough time to know someone. But it wasn't like that with Yuri – there was no opportunity for a quid pro quo with her. Maybe there would be one today, maybe there wouldn't.

As he made his way to her house he thought about Yuri's aggressive streak. It was an unusual amount of aggressiveness that Himuro knew would play well if used in a sport. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't play and wanted to find out. She wasn't like the other girls, or the other students. She was something else. Never paying much attention in class, she still managed to score better than anyone would expect of her. She had a strong dislike towards the girls which Himuro predicted was due to their initial dislike towards her. Yuri never butted in on others' business. Yuri also never let anyone survive if they butted in on her business. Yuri didn't enjoy reading novels but she had a great liking towards manuals. She'd read anything that wasn't fiction and enjoy it immensely which surprised Himuro, who didn't understand why.

She smiled at him when she opened the door and made a show of ushering him in.

"Welcome home, _Princess_!"

"That hadn't come up in a while..." Tatsuya grumbled.

"Oh well, you know I've been so busy with everything that I've forgotten to mention just how beautiful you are. Heartbreakingly beautiful." She winked at him as she said this.

Himuro shook his head in laughter as he made his way to the couch in the living room. He recalled the other day when his beauty had come up.

* * *

Yuri burst through the doors of the boys' locker room just as he was packing. He raised his eyebrow questioningly at her and showed his disapproval at her invading people's private space.

"Okamura-san, I need Tatsuya for something. Please excuse me."

Himuro looked at his captain with the weird chin and overly long sideburns who was too shocked over the fact that an actual _girl_ had directly addressed him to respond in anyway. He barely managed to nod to Himuro seeking permission to skip the scheduled team meeting. He was battling a tomato with that face of his, but Yuri had gone out already.

"Oka-"

"Tatsuya! I have spent the entire last hour in the girls' washroom and do you know _why_ that is? _The janitor has struck_! She has taken her revenge by locking me up in the washroom for _over an hour_! My phone died before I could call someone which isn't that easy because obviously I had to call a girl and that's... _Complicated_. I have to get back at her! So how do I do it?"

She spoke these sentences so quickly that Atsushi who had joined them looked dizzy and turned away. Himuro could swear she was capable of killing someone with her murderous rage at the moment. She paced in front of the two, now seated in front of the gym skimming through various ideas.

At first she thought about the classic T.P method but decided it was too clichéd. She then considered flooding the toilets completely and then shot that plan down too, as she refused to waste water. Himuro gave up trying to listen, and his mind drifted off to someplace else.

"Muro-chin, do you think we'll be asked to play in the Inter High?"

Himuro gave it a moment's thought before shaking his head no.

"They don't need us to make it through the preliminaries and we don't have to think about the other matches yet."

He hummed in response as Himuro's thoughts landed upon Atsushi's ex-teammates from middle school. He had heard a lot about the brilliance of the Generation of Miracles. Atsushi's play was proof of their abilities and talents. Himuro knew he would come across all of them very soon, and looked forward to playing them. Never being one to underestimate any player, Himuro did the same here as well.

Kise Ryouta wouldn't pose as much of a threat with his copying abilities as Himuro was confident of his own style. Shintarou Midorima's three pointers could be dealt with his own mirage shots and Yosen's impenetrable defense. Daiki Aomine, the one who was supposed to be Himuro's polar opposite in style wouldn't be easy to defeat at all. But if it was Atsushi's defense he would run into, it would turn into an interesting match. Finally, the team's captain- Seijuro Akashi, whose very name in itself made Atsushi Murasakibara's attitude change, was on his own level as well.

There was the other trump card Atsushi had once spoken to him about, a boy whose name was similar to his own – Tetsuya Kuroko. Known to be the Phantom Man, whose abilities were too unnatural that allowed him to make passes that were impossible to predict or stop, Himuro still didn't think much of him. After all, he was the _sixth_ man. He wasn't one of the five.

He looked at the giant sitting next to him with candy in his mouth. In the two months he had gotten used to Atsushi's skill and it gave him a confidence that he didn't have to worry about the sixth. At least not when he had one of the five on his side.

He snapped out of his reverie as Yuri clapped her hands to get their attention.

"I have decided what to do! While I can take drastic measures in this case, I'm still the kind one and a _lady,_ so I have chosen to hit where it hurts most and let her live! Tatsuya, come with me."

"Whoa, whoa. I'm the help, _you're_ the one who needs _my_ help. So ask me nicely and tell me what you have in mind, or I'm not budging,"

She gave him a pointed look but he maintained his usual passive expression.

"Don't think you can drag me against my will." Himuro said, quite confidently.

"Yuri-chin can't pull Muro-chin all the way."

She looked from Himuro to Atsushi and contemplated for a minute. She then shook her head and threw her hands up in the air in defeat. She reached for Himuro's hand and pulled him up with ease because he allowed her to. She thought she didn't have to do the explaining after all and could just drag him all the way but Himuro wouldn't allow it. He pushed her against the wall she had been walking by, and pressed the arm she was using to hold him by her side and moved closer.

"I'm not going to be used, Yuri."

Tall or not tall, Yuri or not – _Yuri_ , Himuro knew that when a guy looks at a girl the way he was looking now, the girl's eyebrows would flutter and a blush would creep up her face. But she reached for something behind her and he heard a click. He realized it wasn't a wall she was leaning against but a closet. She took him inside with her and pulled the door but didn't shut it completely.

The closet was cramped but had enough room for the two of them to stand. Himuro looked around and the realization sunk in. He was in the janitor's closet and he didn't need Yuri to explain anything anymore.

So he was being used as bait here and he had volunteered after all. The door left slightly open allowed a chink of light to come in that fell on Himuro's face only.

She was looking anywhere but him and it made Himuro realize something. The janitor's closet wasn't a new experience to him at all, this was his forte and he intended to make full use of this home ground advantage.

So she thought she could simply waltz in and pull the strings on him to get her revenge? A smirk appeared on Himuro's face as a plan began to take shape in his head.

He leaned close to her, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as he edged closer.

"Yuri, what are we doing here?" He whispered in a low voice while letting his breath fan the side of her face.

Yuri could see nothing but the side of Himuro's face when he pulled away. She focused upon the little beauty mark under his eye and found it enticing. Her hands came up on their own accord and reached to touch the tiny, black, perfect mole that she found almost mystical.

Himuro, however had his own plight to deal with as he was overcome by the fragrance of peaches. He'd forgotten about it and had leaned in with confidence but he froze midway. Her hair was softer than it looked and he felt intoxicated which caused him to pull back.

But then she was looking at him and her hand came up to his face. Himuro's eyes widened but he was in a stupor. He knew he had to stop her, but his hands never made it.

Yuri felt she absolutely _had_ to touch the little mark like she was driven to do so. She was just almost …

 _So close, so tiny and beautiful_ …

But that's when she was blinded by white light.

Atsushi Murasakibara held the door in one hand while his other held a packet of some kind of sweet. He barely looked at them and Himuro stepped out immediately.

Yuri's face had turned into the shade of vermillion but Himuro had more in control on his exterior.

"I saw the woman leave, and wondered where Muro-chin and Yuri-chin were since Yuri-chin promised we could go for ice cream on the way back." The giant baby spoke.

The two nodded as they walked out of school, Himuro still feeling uneasy which only got worse when he thought about what was going on in Yuri's mind.

"Who knew the perverted old hag is also lazy? Tatsuya, be careful of her advances, she could just cuff you to something and forget all about you." Yuri said, almost as if nothing in the world made sense except what she spoke.

"Huh?!"

Himuro's mouth hung open as he made sense of what she'd just said.

"Get your mind out of the gutter and look there. Her husband is a police officer, and that's what I was talking about."

As Himuro looked where she was pointing he saw a police car drive away and as if on cue, the window rolled down to reveal none other than the school janitor in the front seat.

"I need to go home and shower from just having to stand next to you and your dirty mind, Tatsuya."

"Oi, oi. I never said _anything_ , maybe _you_ should be clearer when you speak." Himuro said, with a frown.

She looked at him for a long time before raising her hand in a fist and bringing it down on his head.

"It's written all over your face, you _moron_!"

* * *

He noticed the table laden with snacks – a lot of snacks at that.

"Who's coming over?"

"Nobody. I just did some shopping."

Himuro looked into each bag before chuckling.

"It resembles the shopping a 9-year old would do, when his parents leave him alone at home."

She shrugged as if she didn't mind being called a 9-year old at all.

"What parent would leave their nine year old alone at home?"

"Uh... I see you seem to have perfect parents who I haven't met as yet. Where are they?" Himuro asked, looking at her.

She kneeled in front of the TV to play the movie and looked at him before answering with a nonchalant shrug.

"Not around."

Himuro nodded in understanding and asked no further questions, as he himself didn't want to talk about his own working parents who were rarely ever home. Instead, he diverted his attention to Yuri who was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a yellow sports jersey today. Her hair, he noted was always loose while in school, in a ponytail while running and a bun at home, but it was always messy. She settled on the couch along with him and checked her phone.

"Atsushi says he'll come to that diner close to your place later."

He asked a question he already knew the answer to.

"You don't cook, do you?"

She looked at him with a blank expression before turning to the TV and muttered in a low voice.

"I make a mean peanut butter jelly sandwich." Yuri said.

Himuro chuckled once more before the movie began, and then let John Hughes entertain them for the next few hours. Already having seen the movie, he had a chance to keep an eye on Yuri as well who didn't pay much attention to the movie either. While they spoke about nothing in particular, there wasn't complete silence. As the credits rolled in and Bender's quote occupied his head, he wondered if that was the reason why she had given him this movie.

"So you wanted me to learn a thing or two from Bender?"

She gave him a confused expression before answering.

"Well, I don't think you're making nothing of yourself and I don't think you spend all your time trying to impress people. The only comparison between you and any character in this movie, is that the girl and you are both princesses."

"I don't think I completely understand your theory of calling me princess." Tatsuya said, looking right at her.

"I don't either. I just felt like it."

Himuro sighed while shaking his head.

 _Had anyone noticed that the girl made no sense?_

"Would you rather I be more like _him_ , though?"

He was having a conversation that had no real purpose. Of course, Himuro paid attention and put efforts into keeping up appearances. Appearances were important to blend in and stand out as well. He didn't want to be an outcast, after all. If he ended up locked in the washroom of school, Himuro wanted to have people to call. Also additionally, Himuro didn't ever want to be locked up in the first place. But, he knew Yuri wouldn't understand his view and he didn't know how exactly he could even bring that up.

"We watched a movie, Tatsu. But, if I had to answer your question, then I'd say I pick you and it's not just because of your pretty face and enticing voice."

Once again, it made no sense at all.

"Are you flirting with me?" He asked.

She looked confused and looked at him like he had grown two extra heads in last few seconds.

" _Huh_? Why would I have to flirt? I already have you."

Himuro wanted to question her further as to understand what the hell went on under that messed up silvery mass of hair, but his phone began to ring and they stood up to leave for the diner as planned.

"Weren't you guys supposed to have a game today?" Yuri asked.

"Atsushi and I aren't playing. The team can win without us."

She nodded in understanding and walked on.

"Still, would've been nice to see you play. Atsushi too. I haven't seen him play in over a year now."

"Yes, about that, you were his Senpai in Teiko?"

"Mmm, yeah. I took a break for a year after middle school."

"Why?"

The question came out before he could stop himself but she didn't seem to mind.

"I had stuff to do and the chance to be Atsushi's classmate was too tempting."

He didn't press any further as Yuri looked slightly uncomfortable when he'd asked about it.

"What about the others on the team? Were you close with all of them?"

"Hmm… Apart from Atsushi, Daiki and I spent a lot of time together. I knew Ryo before he even joined the team… Akashi and I have known each other since childhood but it's not like it sounds, I mean, Daiki, Atsushi and I were food lovers and Akashi never of it. It's just who he is – distant. Shintarou and Tetsuya were the ones I never got along with."

Himuro nodded as he understood what she meant. It fit the description he had in mind. Yuri got along with the rule breakers, stayed out of Akashi's way and didn't mingle with the ones who followed the rules.

"You address everyone by their first names."

"Not really. Only ones I'm friends with."

"You called me Tatsuya on the first day."

She turned to grin at him.

"Maybe I already knew we'd be friends." Yuri said, smiling.

The entire day so far flashed in front of Himuro's eyes as she grinned at him. He understood what he had always known and yet hadn't even realized it. He understood the meaning of having watched the movie and why, without her voicing it out loud for him.

Himuro kept up appearances but it came with a price he was ready to pay. He behaved courteously, and he knew it wasn't wrong. She didn't say it was wrong either. But somewhere deep down, the annoyance when he was interrupted while in the middle of something, the wariness at finding love letters from girls he had never seen in his locker, and the edited design of his days to avoid these things from getting to him, did affect him. He always held it together because he was capable of doing so.

 _'Always keep a cool head and a hot heart._ '

His mind reached a certain person who was the embodiment of the absolute opposite of this theory of his, and he didn't want to think about that now.

It was a storm raging in him that he was capable of keeping under covers. He kept it all contained and bottled up letting the world see Tatsuya Himuro – the attractive basketball player of Yosen High School.

He could do it forever as he was used to it. If someone would see, he knew they would call him fake, or tell him to stop pretending. But he understood now.

Yuri would never call him that because...

Because she knew that this _WAS_ him and she accepted it anyway.

 _But why did she?_

And people said that Himuro was the manipulative one.


	6. 5 - A Storm On The Way

**Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ Ｆｉｖｅ － Ａ Ｓｔｏｒｍ ｏｎ ｔｈｅ Ｗａｙ**

* * *

"No more chips!"

Himuro held his hand high putting it out of her reach but Yuri's glare just wasn't working. She stomped her feet and jumped for it but didn't get far.

"I'll eat what I want and I'm not sailing in your ship, so I don't take orders from you, you know!"

Himuro didn't understand a word of what she said, but shook his head anyway.

"Tatsuya, give me my chips or I'll have Atsushi get it for me. Atsushi! Get it, and I'll share half of it with you."

But for once, Atsushi refused an offering of snacks. Himuro winked at her and she only glared at him.

"What's this about? I'll get fat if I want to."

"This isn't about getting fat, Yuri. This is about maintaining a balanced diet." Himuro, _the mother hen_ , said.

"But I already have one. I eat breakfast with you every morning." Yuri complained.

"And you're not having a fifth packet of chips today." Himuro responded.

"Fine! I'll just go to the convenience store, then."

Himuro had already figured out it was where Yuri ate her meals while she wasn't in school. He had decided to brush things up a bit in her lifestyle and this was the first step.

"Yuri, let's just go home and have dinner."

"But I already had cookies for breakfast." Yuri said.

He laughed at her assumption.

"You know, there's other kinds of food too."

She paused from her attempts to get the chips packet which was still out of her reach, and asked in a surprised tone.

" _Other_ food? Like oatmeal and raisin cookies?"

"No. We could have that too or we could have something like noodles, or shrimp fried rice or pork cutlet or something..." Tatsuya suggested.

"How?" Yuri asked, narrowing her eyes with confusion.

"Uh… You and Atsushi could take the list which I'll make, and buy some stuff and I would take care of the rest."

"There's no way Atsushi and I would buy food just so you can eat it all by yourself!" Yuri said, now pointing a finger at Himuro as if she were accusing him of a crime.

Himuro initiated a mental face-palm.

"I'll _cook_ us a meal, Yuri!"

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she looked like she'd just heard one of the facts of the world like the earth being round or that it revolved around the sun.

"Muro-chin is a very good cook."

"Holy shit! You can cook?!" Yuri almost exasperated.

"Yes… A few things."

But she wasn't even listening anymore. She looked like she was dreaming about something or making decisions and then she jumped to stand right in front of Himuro.

"Can we have fried rice? Beef stew? Pork cutlet? Can you really make zenzei and korokke-pan and Hayashi rice and katsu-sando an-"

Himuro held the fingers she'd been counting and then held his hands up in surrender. This was like walking into a restaurant with a certain other person he knew who had inhuman eating capabilities.

"No! I'm not a chef. I can make a few things, and that's it!"

"Ah, that's okay. Now let's go shopping, then!"

Entering a grocery store with Yuri and Atsushi was a mistake. Himuro had his ways when it came to grocery shopping. He always had a list in mind and he would strictly stick to that. It was an effective way to minimize the amount of time a guy spent at a grocery store, but of course it never mattered to the duo in front of him. Himuro cursed and groaned as the two stopped at almost every spot and pondered over each ingredient, before Yuri declared she knew what it tasted like. Surprisingly, Atsushi followed her around everywhere without raising complaints, and carefully looked at everything along with her.

"Tatsuya! Can we get some pudding? And…and ice cream? They even have the peach flavored one here, and it looks delicious."

Himuro still wasn't comfortable with her waving his secret favorite flavor around or announcing it out loud so he gave it a firm no, and placed it back before turning to the cash counter. He heard a phone ring and turned around to see Yuri frown for a moment before picking the call.

"Ryo."

Himuro's ears perked up and he noticed that even Atsushi was listening even though he wasn't looking.

"Tch. So?"

Himuro wondered if she was speaking to _the_ Ryota Kise from the Generation of Miracles or another Ryo from school. When he noticed Atsushi's interest, he concluded it was the player from Teiko who now attended Kaijo High.

"You called me to tell me that you lost?"

But then her expression changed all of a sudden and she was finally paying attention. Yuri stopped dead in her tracks and held the phone closer that made Himuro worry.

"Oh... Hmm. Daiki, huh? I will come if you promise to never praise the smurf in my presence."

All of a sudden she jerked the phone away from her ear and she looked pissed. She cautiously put the phone back against her ear and then spoke again, still edging away from the ear piece.

"Ryota. Listen to me while I speak, moron! I'll come."

"…No, I'll come to watch Daiki of course."

"…Don't cry over the phone or you won't be alive to play that game! Now... _Ryo_!"

"…Of course, you called her already! Fantastic, dumbass. Okay, I'll se–"

She shut the phone and took a deep breath to calm herself down. From the conversation, Himuro realized that Yuri wasn't the most insane one after all. It was the guy on the other end of the line. He wondered what he had called her about that made her look so serious for a moment before he'd ruined her tempo with all the crying and screaming which even he had been able to hear.

Ryota Kise, the copycat super talent of Teiko Middle School, one of the five GoM, the model, the heartthrob among women and, as only a few people knew – _an idiot_.

* * *

Himuro was sitting in the library with Atsushi and Yuri peering over some book which he didn't recognize. He was enjoying the feeling of not hearing Yuri's screams, or Atsushi's snack order for a while to care about what they were doing. He groaned as he felt a presence behind him. He was surprised to find a boy instead of a girl, with a flushed face and muttering words.

Yuri reacted before Himuro could, and smiled at him before asking him to join them at their table but the boy politely refused.

Himuro recognized him as he too was in his year, but in a different section. The boy had a nice face and was of average height. Himuro knew that he was a well-known Shogi player in school and didn't play anything else.

"Yuri-san, can I speak to you in private, please?"

Himuro choked on his own breath as he heard the sentence that he himself had heard way too many times. He looked at the boy with wide eyes before smacking himself mentally, and composing his face which now only showed a blank expression. Still, the boy had spoken a sentence that wasn't even a code word anymore for _'please step out as I'm going to confess to you_ ' to _Yuri_! He resisted the urge to want to pinch his hand just to make sure.

Shockingly, Yuri was the calmest of all.

"Ryo, you can tell me whatever it is right here. It's okay."

The boy launched a weak protest and looked at Himuro pleading for help like a lost and injured puppy in a street right next to the pound.

Himuro thought, _'Of course, I'll have to save the puppy!_ '

He stood up and signaled for Atsushi to do the same, but he didn't seem to care as he was too absorbed in the book he held in his hand. But, Yuri stopped Himuro and looked at the boy with a pointed gaze that asked him to speak or die.

The boy gulped and shifted his feet a couple of times before he began to speak.

"Yuri-san! I was wondering if you could say yes to go to the Winter Dance with me… Since, you're my girlfriend after all."

Himuro was mentally sporting a bird house's little door with his mouth as he heard the words. _Yuri and a secret boyfriend_?!

He looked at Yuri who looked confused which increased Himuro's confusion exponentially. He knew his head would burst if this boy didn't explain things quickly.

"Hah? _Boyfriend_?!"

This was Yuri whose mouth hung open wide enough to catch flies now.

"We've gone on six dates so far so… I assumed?"

" _DATE_?! When did we _date_?"

The boy now blushed from head to toe and Himuro could swear he saw fumes come out of his ears in embarrassment. He then began to apologize furiously by bowing many, many times.

"I apologize, Yuri-san! I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot! I should've confirmed from you before saying it out in public! But I did ask to see you privately, and you said I could say it here and these are your friends, so I thought it would be okay. Forgive me, Yuri-san! I'm an idiot!"

Yuri jumped forward and caught Ryo's shoulders to stop him from bowing in apology any longer, but this only made him blush for a whole other reason.

"I'm sorry! I just enjoyed our dates after school at the ice cream place so much! You're really amazing, Yuri-san! It's why I got excited and asked you about the dance even though it's still months away."

"Yuri-chin ate ice cream without me?"

"Atsushi!" Himuro snapped.

Himuro silenced him and stood up as it struck him he was the only person who was capable of thinking rationally here.

"Yuri… You _dated_ him?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head furiously in denial, which caused the boy – no taller than her to shiver in his spot.

"I walk with him on the way back and we just stop for ice cream all the time, Tatsuya."

Himuro imagined himself fall off a roof and the image provided him with more relief than this dilemma he had to clear here, as he understood completely.

"Yuri, Ryo-san likes you. You did date him when you went to have ice cream with him."

She looked like she'd seen a ghost and Himuro saw her pale in front of him.

"I like him, too."

It was now Himuro's turn to pale. He felt himself go cold all of a sudden and the words hitched in his throat. His ears heard the words being said and his mind perceived them as well, but it was as if his whole body screamed in protest. He wanted to shake the words off his ears, head and prevent them from what they were doing to him now – dissolving into every blood cell in his body. He couldn't understand a thing, and felt like he was going to be sick. Breath left his body and his stomach flipped multiple times as he heard the 'whoosh' in his head.

 _'Always keep a cool head and a hot heart_!'

 _'Why does it feel like my head is on fire and my heart is frozen then?!_ '

He had trouble focusing his eyes but, he managed to do so. He looked at her face and a sense of déjà vu hit him like he had seen her face before. His mind flipped back to a scene that contained hospital tiles, and tear filled silver grey eyes accompanied by the news of death.

"Tatsuya?"

He shook his head to clear the image off his head.

"I think I'm coming down with something but this is all sorted out, isn't it? You like each other and the next time you'll know it's a date while you're on one."

"Tatsu… What are you saying? I like him, so...?"

Himuro looked at the boy who had looked elated a few seconds ago but now looked like a deflated balloon. Yuri turned to him and looked at him incredulously.

"You like me like you like you?" Yuri asked.

"Well, no Yuri-san. You see, I enjoy spending time with you and you're nothing like the other girls. You're open and honest about everything. You're so attentive when I talk to you about playing Shogi, and are so enthusiastic about learning it. I... I _love_ you, Yuri-san! So, I don't just want to date you or be your boyfriend. I want to love you."

Himuro let out a low whistle and felt his insides go hollow. Even Atsushi was now looking at the boy with intent now. Yuri's expression looked unreadable for once.

"What is _wrong_ with you? We're _friends_! Nothing more! I like you as a friend and that's so much better. Things are so much better even without you saying all these extravagant words! Can't I just be your friend and listen to you about your Shogi matches and let you teach me? Why are you ruining our friendship?"

Himuro was as shocked as the boy at her words. They weren't said in a harsh tone but he knew she had poached the boy's heart right then. He stood with his head bowed and Yuri stepped forward and hugged him. The boy froze in surprise.

"Ryo, I don't want to lose you... You don't have to say these words and we can still be friends."

Her soft tone surprised Himuro and he saw the boy melt into her embrace. He hugged her back lightly, and shook his head slightly but Himuro caught the tear that fell. When he released her he had a large smile plastered on his face.

"Of course, Yuri-san! It's awfully boring to walk home alone, after all."

Yuri smiled a small smile and stepped back. He waved awkwardly at Himuro and Atsushi who took no notice at all before walking away. Yuri sat down and held her head in her hands.

"Yuri-chin said there wouldn't be a repetition after Kise-chin."

"One word out of you, Viola and I will cut you like a birthday cake and feed the hungry like the queen asked to during the French revolution." Yuri said, dangerously.

Himuro didn't care to understand the reference and turned to Atsushi for an elaboration.

"Yuri-chin was friends with Kise-chin in Teiko, and dated him without knowing. Kise-chin always cried about it all the time, but Yuri-chin used Mine-chin to tease Kise-chin."

Himuro cursed internally as to how a person was supposed to comprehend anything from such an explanation which was filled with so many _'chin's_ but tried anyway.

"Yuri dated Kise, the model, without knowing about it just like this time, and then he was depressed about it so she used Aomine to tease him about it?" Himuro repeated, to make sure.

"That's what I said, Muro-chin."

Himuro concluded that if someone wanted to win all the world's riches' by placing a bet, they could just pick these two explanations and bet that Himuro's way was more comprehendible. He sighed and turned with a raised eyebrow to Yuri who refused to meet his gaze but when she did, the dam burst.

"I thought he was treating me because he made a lot of money with the modelling! I'm the victim, here."

She huffed and sat back down and Himuro couldn't decide the appropriate reaction so he just gave up.

"You're really insensitive."

She now looked at him with shock covering all her features and gasped.

"I am _not_! Which is why I'm going to ask you if you are okay as you said you weren't feeling so well earlier. And you, when I tell you to shut up, you keep your mouth shut."

She raised her fist to punch him but Atsushi raised his own hand to stop it. She ducked his hand and lowered hers and grumbled something inaudibly.

"I'm okay. False alarm." Tatsuya said.

"Huh? Now _see_? I'm elated at the sight of you fit and fine. Hence proving to all that I am _not_ insensitive."

* * *

So Himuro recalled that Yuri had a questionable history with Kise. The fact that she still stayed in touch with him was debatable but with Yuri, as Himuro concluded - everything was debatable.

They were still waiting for her to tell them what she had spoken about with the boy. She met both their gazes and let her breath out.

"It seems the smurf has defeated golden boy and uptight carrot. He had a run with Daiki and lost badly. The idiot has already informed the captain's apprentice like the obedient puppy that he is, and he's going to challenge Daiki soon which he invited me to."

Atsushi frowned for a second before nodding and then turned away like nothing had happened. Himuro twitched in anger.

"Did you deliberately phrase it that way so I _wouldn't_ understand? Because I don't speak Teiko's kooky language." Tatsuya said.

She laughed at the clear sign of irritation on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Um. See... Tetsuya is short and has blue hair so he's the smurf. Shintaro has green hair so he's the uptight carrot. Kise has golden hair so he's golden boy and as you know, Akashi is the captain. So, Kise called me to tell me that Tetsuya's team won against Kise's Kaijo in a practice game, Shintaro's Shutoku in the preliminaries, but lost against Daiki's Touou in the league match and got disqualified. Daiki was the one who _made_ Kise. He inspired him and played him every day till Kise became GoM material. So, he wants me to go watch Kaijo v/s Touou and cheer for him because he's going to win this time."

She scoffed as she said this, and shook her head as if it was ridiculous.

"Anything else?"

"Oh, yes. _Apparently_ there's a storm coming and Tetsuya is leading it. He wants Atsushi to get ready but he couldn't say it himself as his phone is off."

Himuro smiled as he too became amused from the news he was hearing. So the sixth phantom man was fluffing things up a little?

He wouldn't have it any other way.


	7. 6 - Chef's Choice

**Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ Ｓｉｘ － Ｃｈｅｆ＇ｓ Ｃｈｏｉｃｅ**

* * *

Having familiarized herself with Himuro's kitchen, Yuri quickly navigated through the house to place the shopping bags in the kitchen counter. The bags, which she obviously refused to carry because she was a lady, were left to the hands of the other two, who behaved like gentlemen.

 _'Forced'_ was the appropriate word here.

Himuro emptied the contents and began arranging things in order. Himuro wasn't a fan of chaos. He didn't like anything that was unkempt or tardy. His eyes automatically moved towards Yuri, who was now trying to get a chip out of Atsushi's hand. Her hair moved in a hundred different directions following her every movement and Himuro could practically see the tangles that were forming. He looked away trying to forget it, but then she came to stand right in front of him and patted her head. He rolled his eyes witnessing the apparent extravagant measures she was taking to ' _maintain_ ' her hair.

"Tatsuya, I'm right here if you need some encouragement!"

He hummed in acknowledgement and turned to a cupboard to pull out an apron. He wore it in a swift movement and looked up at Yuri who was now staring at him, wide eyed. He slowly came to realize that her gaze was settled upon his chest. He looked down and cursed himself while groaning and sighing at the sight of his custom made apron with the writing- ' _Mommy can't cook. Daddy won't book_.'

He palmed his face as Yuri giggled once. She let out another giggle and soon it was _'full fledged uncontrollable laughter with her head thrown back and hands on stomach with crazy silver hair flying all around and glasses falling off'_ time.

Himuro sighed once more and continued to get the ingredients ready. He pulled out a knife and the chopping board from the cupboard which gained her attention. He used a towel to clean the knife and her eyes widened as she let out an audible gasp.

"Tatsuya... I thought we were friends! You wish me _death_? If that is what your heart desires... Kill Atsushi! He's bigger and your hunger for blood will be sated better."

Himuro grinned as she tried to push Atsushi who wouldn't budge from his chair across the counter.

"Where does all the food even go?" She grumbled.

Atsushi looked up at her and simply shrugged.

"I could ask the same thing to you." Tatsuya muttered.

"Tatsu, it gets digested obviously."

He shook his head and concentrated over chopping the vegetables.

"What are you going to make?"

"Fried rice." He replied to her query.

"Isn't that too simple for your first cooked meal? How about something like a dolsot?" Yuri asked.

"Do you want me slaving in this kitchen all day? And get your hands off the board, you haven't washed them after eating those chips yet."

She held them up in surrender and obediently went up to the sink to wash them.

"There's soap right there." Tatsuya directed.

She narrowed her eyes and fake gagged but did it anyway. She then made a great show of exhibiting clean hands to Himuro by thrusting them into his face. He pushed it away with the blunt end of the knife but she continued to do it.

"Smell my hands ,Tatsu! I'd win an award from the germ police if they existed. There's a reason they don't exist but you've taken initiative here. So here, smell my hands because they smell so clean and flavoured as well."

"Do you want to eat?" Tatsuya asked, straight faced.

"Smell my hands first!" She ordered.

She came to stand right next to him and Himuro was scared of her knocking something down. Besides, he knew she wouldn't stop so he dropped the knife and reached for her hands. She placed them in his with great care- the lady in her that she claimed existed springing alive at the precise moment.  
Himuro let the gentleman in him take the lead as well.

He barely grazed her fingertips in his own as he bowed his head with a small smile on his face. He drew in a long breath as his face came close to her hands and looked up at her with a contented sigh. He nodded in approval and released her hands to which she grinned triumphantly and stuck her tongue out.  
Atsushi had long fallen asleep but Yuri kept examining everything around her. Her clean hands forced Himuro to let her touch anything she wanted, which she took full advantage of.

"Why are you cutting so many vegetables?" She asked.

"Because I have Atsushi and you under my roof."

She huffed and picked up a piece of carrot to eat, but Himuro smacked the back of her hand with his left hand. She yelped in pain and shot him a glare which Himuro returned.

"Do you know how to make rice as well?" She asked.

She now had her hands tied behind her as sign of caution and leaned forward in interest.

"No, I don't. It's too complicated, so I just planned on sprinkling some salt and pepper over these vegetables." Tatsuya said, trying his hardest to fight the grin forming on his lips.

She gasped in shock and now looked very worried. Himuro easily put on a serious face that gave nothing away.

"But, that's not fried rice!" She exclaimed.

"Really? Well that's how I make it.."

An idea occurred to him and he suddenly put the knife down. He let out a sigh of disappointment and bowed his head in shame. He caught her worried expression in his peripheral and spoke in a low voice.

"I'm a terrible cook. It's going to taste horrible anyway, so its better if you and Atsushi head to the diner instead of waiting. I'll just keep the leftovers for tomorrow."

Yuri looked alarmed and waved her arms wildly gesturing that they would love it. Himuro decided to take it up a notch and picked up the knife that he stabbed the board with in anger.

"No! Who wants to eat seasoned uncooked vegetables?! They're going to tas-"

Himuro froze as he didn't know what to do. He hadn't foreseen this at all. His heartbeat raced as he felt her arms tightly wrapped around his middle. She was almost crushing him with the pressure she was applying with her arms locked around him. His eyes widened as he reached for her hands and tried to get some breathing space which he did by pulling them but the action only brought her closer to him. Himuro wanted to physically smack himself for all the wrong decisions he was making here. He felt her glasses and nose pressed against his back and heard her protests.

"We're going to love it and there won't be leftovers!"

She then released him but it was only to grab the first thing she could and she put it in her mouth and chewed and swallowed before he could react.  
She smiled but it turned into a watery smile as her face turned red. She lunged forward and shot her tongue out which was now a dangerous shade of red. She began to breathe heavily through her mouth and even though her eyes began to tear up she refused to take off her glasses. Himuro groaned and reached for the refrigerator but another hand beat him to it. Atsushi handed him the container with milk which he thrust in Yuri's hand who refused to drink the cold, raw milk. Himuro forced the bottle to her lips and she gasped before finally drinking from it. The relief felt must have been immediate as she continued to drink from it. When she placed the empty bottle down it was Atsushi who patted her head a few times and sat back down.

"There was no way we could have eaten that, Tatsu!"

For the first time in his entire life Himuro felt the urge to punch someone for their stupidity. He didn't say anything, and went back to cooking the meal.  
It took him only a few minutes to finish and the aroma filled the entire kitchen. Yuri sniffed a few times and smiled as well but Himuro maintained his passive expression.

The meal was served and eaten in silence as Himuro only nodded or shrugged at everything Yuri said. Atsushi thanked Himuro and complimented the taste. Himuro took only one serving which was compensated by Atsushi's generous appetite leaving no leftovers. Himuro mentioned he would be doing the dishes and refused any help, but Yuri followed anyway. She offered to dry them but he declined. She apologized profusely to which he turned a deaf ear. Only when she caught his hand did he freeze up completely and gave her a sharp look that sliced her. He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Can you just give me some space?"

She left him then and Atsushi informed him that she said something about an assignment to finish before rushing out.

Himuro looked down at his apron and the other kitchen disaster from the past take over the present one because anything would be better to feel than what he was feeling now.

* * *

"How do I know that the water's been boiled?"

Himuro chuckled at the sight of his red haired friend wearing a sheepish expression on his face. They were in his house as his parents were away as usual, allowing his friend to stay the night. It hadn't been hard to get permission, as Himuro's parents weren't available and Taiga's parents were too pleased to protest.

They were delighted to find out that their son had made a friend - a Japanese one at that. All parents loved Himuro and the same followed here as well. It allowed and offered a lot of perks in their friendship.

Whenever they were too exhausted from playing, they could always stop by for refreshments and if they were too tired and wanted to call it a day, that was fine too. With both of them being only children, there was never the hassle of siblings.

It allowed them to forge a bond higher than friendship - they were brothers for life.

Himuro had learnt to cook such a long time ago that he could barely remember a time when he wasn't responsible for his own meals. Be it to make his cereal or a traditional Japanese meal, it was Himuro who did it. It wasn't that he had to or anything but Himuro had always liked the fact that he could add as much jam or jelly or place pickles as he liked.

He could make spicy mayonnaise toppings for his crackers or dip them in chocolate syrup- nobody ever stopped him and he loved that freedom.

He had decided that he could either be a scorned child who placed blame on his parents who loved their lives because of their jobs or he could decide not to. He knew his parents loved him and wanted him to have the best life but the thing he loved best about them was that they continued to do what they wanted. They weren't parents who stayed home and became miserable. They were people who embraced their dreams and pursued them.

Every parent would claim their child to be their dream, but Himuro's parents were brave enough to admit the fact that there didn't have to be only one dream. They could have as many dreams as they wanted and pursue all of them.

Granted, he did miss them when they couldn't make it to any of his big moments but the fact that they always called to enquire counted. Himuro didn't miss anything as people normally expected him to as this was how his life had always been.

After all, his father had watched a few people in the neighbourhood play street ball and had gifted him a brand new basketball the very same day. They had led him to his love without even realizing it.

He had then met Taiga and had found his long lost sibling in him.

Himuro had never been taken care of or given care to. But seeing Taiga had sparked the nurturing side to him. He took him under his wing and taught him everything he knew.

He remembered that day when he saw Taiga watching him as he dribbled the ball past the others and jumped to make a shot. It went in perfectly and everyone around him seemed to back off in wonder. It was as if Himuro had glided past them and it wasn't basketball but a dance. They had all paused to watch Himuro perform and marvelled at the finesse displayed. The ball barely touched the hoop or the net- it was that smooth. They ran towards him and he could see the looks of admiration and devotion in their eyes. They were all looking only at him and Himuro caught the eyes of the red haired boy.

He could see the awe and the devotion being born in them.

' _Can I ever be as good as him?!_ '

He saw the boy ask himself and Himuro extended his arm to him.

 _'Come little brother, I'll teach you.'_

So he taught him to play the game he had lost his heart to. He nurtured the boy's talent and sparked the passion in him with his own light. The light that he was confident was the brightest of all which he used to light his younger brother's soul.

After all, he was stumbling in the dark and could use the light at the end of the tunnel as the necessary drive.

Himuro gave it to him and made him into something. Now he could see the boy's eyes lit with the same passion as his. They reflected it and he felt glad every time he saw them.

There is a beautiful tragedy to being a good mother;

The better you are at the job, the surer you can be that you won't be needed in the long run.

The doom struck him as well.

The boy who stood in front of the stove asking him how he'd know if the water had boiled- _changed_.

Or did he grow up?

Himuro couldn't see the difference between the two. He taught him to boil water and soon the boy made made them a meal of rice and the perfect curry as well.

That was when his eyes still reflected the passion in his own eyes. He had pressed the apron into Himuro's hand and the two had laughed heartily at the words he had personally gotten stitched.

The beautiful doom struck him and he hadn't seen it coming at all. He had been too naive to have not seen it sooner. Of course he had seen him run faster, grow taller, jump higher and yet, he had ignored it all until it couldn't be ignored anymore.

He had been the first one to see it.

His red eyes glowed brighter than usual as he caught the pass with more accuracy than usual.

His red eyes looked like it held something behind trying to break free as he dribbled the ball harder than usual.

His red eyes sparked up as he jumped for the dunk earlier than usual.

As he reached the basket and dunked the ball in, everyone around him backed off from the force.

Himuro saw the red sparks that came out of his eyes and flew in all directions now.

It happened in slow motion to Himuro...

The players looked at the boy with admiration and devotion in their eyes that could no longer see him.

They moved towards the boy while he just stood there and nobody took notice of him. They moved towards the boy while moving away from him.

They reached the boy first and left him behind but didn't even know it.

Himuro had been thinking that his little brother changed but he looked at himself and gaped in horror. The red light was too bright and it was changing him, dissolving him and devouring him.

He called out for help but nobody could see or hear his vain screams. He couldn't stop it from happening to him even though he tried hard. He spent all his time, all his heart and soul while putting every ounce of energy to use but it was a vain effort.

The day came when even SHE chose him.

He looked at himself and saw what he had become - a _shadow_.

* * *

He breathed heavily as he let the memory overtake him. As the shadow he had no voice to be heard and no actions to perform that people would see. He lurked behind the light and found out the true features of being a shadow.

He couldn't be the big brother anymore.

Himuro's hands were now clenched into fists and he gritted his teeth.

He questioned himself over and over again if that was the moment he had experienced the worst kind of powerlessness and his insides screamed 'yes' in answer.

Then why did he choose to think of that instead of the one he'd felt when Yuri had gripped him into that embrace and he knew he couldn't turn around and bury himself in her hair?

* * *

 **Author's Note : Sorry for the late update even after saying I'd update regularly! So here's an extra long one. Tell me what you think. Even though its seriously starting to feel like I'm the only one here...**

 **Also : I've added a new chapter between 3 and 5 called Bender, The Criminal. Also updated with this chapter. I apologize for my clumsiness. There is no other reason. So there's two new chapters to make up for the week I missed.**


	8. 7 - Emperor Calls

**Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ Ｓｅｖｅｎ － Ｅｍｐｅｒｏｒ Ｃａｌｌｓ**

* * *

The next few days passed in the same order. Himuro barely acknowledged Yuri and she kept trying to get him to talk. Atsushi noticed the two of them and remained indifferent towards it.

He decided it wasn't in his place to comment or his story to tell and let it go. After all, he knew Himuro liked to let things unfold on their own.

He had other things on his mind as well. How had Kuroko managed to defeat Kise and Midorima? He knew Kise could be careless and goofy, but it all changed on the court. Even so, it was impossible to believe that Midorima had faced defeat as he was the _last_ person to underestimate an opponent.

The news bothered him a little, but Atsushi simply decided to let it go. If it came down to a match, he knew what he had to do.

' _Just crush them one by one_.'

That was the end of his thoughts about everything as he entered the classroom where the coach had called for a meeting. He wasn't pleased when the coach informed him that since this was the semi finals, he would have to make his debut after all.

Rakuzan High was no joke, they were the emperors who had never seen defeat. Atsushi Murasakibara hadn't seen defeat either and was determined to keep it that way. It was the reason he went through all the excruciatingly tiresome training routines everyday.

But this was no normal high school team to be taken lightly. Atsushi wouldn't have given it a second thought if the team wasn't being led by HIM this year.

 _Seijuro Akashi._

The captain of the GoM, now the captain of Rakuzan High.

"This team is no joke and neither is this match. I don't need to remind you why or how you must play this game. Atsushi and Himuro will be starting in this game. Okamura-san, did you get the tapes I asked you to?"

"Yes, Araki-sensei. Here they are."

The coach moved to play the tapes while Atsushi relaxed in his seat with Himuro next to him. He was quiet and concentrated on the coach's words and actions only.

"Muro-chin, are you excited?"

He glanced to look at Atsushi's face and nodded.

"This will be our first game, after all. If we win here, then we'll be the ones to have defeated the Emperors and the final match will be easier. Are you nervous about having to play against him?" Tatsuya asked.

He contemplated for a moment and then answered.

"I didn't want to play against Aka-chin, but I have to."

Himuro nodded in understanding, though he couldn't completely figure out why a 6'10" tall player with a skill set as his would be nervous about playing against one person. Physical advantage aside, Himuro was well aware of his friend's impeccable defense and the fact that he never participated on offense didn't mean he couldn't. After all, offense was Atsushi's forte if he chose.

He could only imagine what it would feel like to be able to jump high enough to block every shot, quick enough to reach every pass and have that unstoppable drive. An impressive set of skills indeed.

"Okamura, Fukui, Liu, Atsushi and Himuro will start the game. Rakuzan's reputation is all true. They have their three uncrowned kings and the devil himself for captain."

She paused for effect. There were no reactions but the air did become thick with tension. Himuro could relate himself with the uncrowned kings but three of them was obviously a little too much. In addition to all that, there was him to worry about. The only one who could put Murasakibara on edge.

"Their shooting guard, Mibuchi is taller than Himuro but he is similar in style. His shooting style is polished and he makes all of his shots. He's no Midorima but he has his own version that comes close. Hayama's lightning dribble hasn't been stopped throughout the tournament and he is yet to use anything higher than his first level. You should try and do everything to keep him from the ball. Nebuya is all muscle and comes with everything he's got," Araki-sensei spoke and continued.

"The last player Mayuzumi doesn't do much and... Well, its almost like he isn't even there. Okamura, you're matched up with Nebuya. You will stop him from badgering everyone on court- he's very rude and loud,"

Her eyebrow twitched in irritation as she said this, and Okamura nodded in understanding, signalling for her to continue.

"Fukui will take care of Hayama, and Liu will help. Himuro, I can't have you too occupied with Mibuchi alone as we can count on defense. Stopping them won't do us much good so we'll just have to make our won shots. Leave Atsushi to defend and the rest of you will be on offense. Okamura can help with the defense if it becomes too much which is why I've put him against Nebuya. Defend tightly, get every rebound and don't stop scoring. I don't know what the captain is capable of so there is no strategy for it. Atsushi, is there anything you can tell that'll help dealing with him?"

All eyes turned to him as he raised his head to answer what looked like a very difficult question.

"If Aka-chin wants to move, stay out of his way."

The coach's face showed anger but she held it back with great effort. The silence became deafening as everyone's eyes tried to bore a hole into Atsushi who wasn't looking anywhere in particular. What could he say to help?

Could he tell them that Akashi was the perfect captain and point guard? He was the one who used his size to move quicker than everyone and anticipated every move before making his own. His perfectly rhythmed plays and tactics paired with his emperor eye.. No good could come out of speaking of these things so he just chose not to.

The coach seemed to sense his resolve and she stood up to gain everyone's attention.

"Our opponents tomorrow are tough and it's a challenge. There's nothing we need to do differently except to play with everything we've got. I'm confident of a good match tomorrow and so should you. Now, go home and get plenty of rest."

Everyone stood up to leave the classroom they had assembled in to watch the tapes of their opponent's games. Okamura worried about the way Nebuya had grabbed rebounds while knocking off everyone around him. Liu remained calm but Fukui wasn't sure how he could react to the unstoppable lightning dribble. Himuro looked forward to playing the uncrowned kings and the crowned emperor himself. Atsushi remained expressionless as he looked at his now empty bag of candy and went out to dispose of it. The coach stopped Himuro from leaving behind Atsushi.

"Himuro, its going to be tough tomorrow. What do you make of Atsushi's attitude towards that captain?"

"Sensei, Atsushi's respect does come out of fear and I don't know why but I do know him. I'm actually excited about tomorrow because... We might get to see him on offense for a change."

The coach nodded in agreement and the two of them left the classroom together. Atsushi met him on the way out and Himuro thought he saw a flash of silver somewhere and craned his neck to see clearly.

His heart dropped when he saw nothing.

The next morning, Himuro woke up early and got dressed to go for a run. He expected to see Yuri on the way, but didn't and it made him curious. He got dressed and attended school as usual. With the match in the evening, he had to make sure to conserve every bit of energy but not too much so he'd cramp up. He managed to stay calm all day and as he had prayed, Yuri didn't show up to lodge a wrench in his plans.

Evening came when Himuro made his way to meet the others to leave for the stadium. He found Atsushi dressed and ready to go. He only held a sports drink in his hand instead of the usual stack of junk food which proved how serious he was about the game.

The others were yet to reach and Himuro decided to call them. He switched on his phone as he had kept it off all day. There were always girls who managed to get his number and he didn't want it to bother him today. When he did switch on his phone, he found his call log overflow with calls from Yuri he'd missed. He became alarmed and called her back immediately, but he was interrupted by someone who burst through the door.

"Oh! You're.. Here.. I made it, thank goodness! You two should learn to keep your phones on. Atsushi, it's not good."

Atsushi reached for his phone to try switching it on but Himuro was checking Yuri for bullet wounds. She had called him 27 times and had left him 12 texts in the last hour! He wanted her to blurt out why without delay and she noticed his expression.

"Oh, yes. I went to the game between Kaijo and Touou. Kise perfected the copy of Daiki's play and it was _crazy_. Kise couldn't stand up at the end of the game but Daiki's injured as well. His elbow has put him out for the tournament so he won't be playing. So, Akashi wants you to sit out as well."

Himuro looked up in shock at what she said. But before he could speak they heard a soft knock on the gym door.

"Oh right. She's here as well."

A girl with scarlet red hair with matching eyes made her way in. She was short and wore her hair in a high bun with bangs that did nothing to hide her bright eyes. She walked with quick, precise steps and Himuro noticed that despite the colour of her eyes, her expression was soft and she smiled a sweet smile. She looked at everyone and smiled with the same gentle expression which put them all at ease. But, what shocked Himuro most was when Yuri dropped her bag and ran to meet her halfway. She hugged the girl tightly before picking her up and spinning her a few times.

"It's so good to see you!"

Himuro couldn't believe his eyes or ears as this was Yuri who was speaking loving words to the girl. He had always imagined her to be rude and chastise her mother as well just for being a woman. But he saw the look of pure adoration in her eyes which the girl returned and giggled while asking to be put down.

"Tsu-chin is here?"

"Mura-kun!"

The girl smiled and bowed her hello. Himuro was confused but he was annoyed as well. He deduced she was from Teiko but this wasn't the time. Akashi wanted Atsushi to sit out the game and Himuro worried because he knew his friend would do it. If they were to play without him, their defeat was certain and apparent. They would be eliminated from the tournament and he didn't want to think about the coach's reaction. Her bad feeling was coming true here but his thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice.

"I'm sorry, we're being so rude here. Himuro-san, I'm Tsubaki Akahana from Rakuzan High. I went to Teiko with Mura-kun and the others. Akashi-san wants to talk to Mura-kun and I just dropped by."

Himuro wondered how the girl knew his name even though he hadn't played a single game in the tournament or anywhere else. But she only smiled at him as she bowed.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you."

"You're being so formal with Tatsuy-"

She was interrupted by a phone and the girl reached for it and answered immediately. She spoke in a soft tone and even Himuro could see that her words were full of respect. She then held the phone out to Atsushi who took it with an unreadable expression.

Himuro couldn't make out anything as his friend only listened and didn't say much at all. But he knew the decision had been made when the call ended. It had been made a long while ago somewhere in the Kyoto region and the news had only just reached them.

Yuri was talking animatedly while the girl gave polite replies. She badgered the girl with questions about different things but the girl never missed a beat and reacted appropriately. Suddenly, Himuro recalled the other day when she had mentioned something about Kise informing the captain's apprentice and realized he was looking at her now. He didn't know what to make out from this. He came out of his reverie as the coach entered with the rest of the team.

Masako Araki glanced around the gymnasium and distaste covered her features as she saw the girl she detested.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in."

Yuri heard the comment made and moved to expose the girl who was hidden from the coach's view until now.

"Be nice, coach. We have company and you'll want to hear what we have to say."

The coach ignored everyone completely and looked at Himuro for an explanation. He stepped forward to answer.

"Atsushi won't be playing today."

He saw shock, anger and irritation flash across her face before she managed to calm down.

"Whoever said that was bluffing. I'm the one with that power and I say he plays."

"Masako-chin, Aka-chin has asked me to not play."

"You play for me and this is your team. When I ask you to play, you do."

Atsushi only repeated what he had said over and over again until the coach's calm broke and she began to threaten him.

"You either play today or you won't even be having thoughts about basketball in this school!"

Atsushi wasn't even listening to her anymore. Himuro didn't know how to react as he glanced at the clock. They had to leave in half an hour and their ace was asking to be benched. No, he was refusing to get off the bench.

"Now, now. Hear me out properly instead of wasting time making threats." Yuri tried explaining to the steaming coach.

"And why should I be doing that? Who are you? Do you want another detention?" Araki snapped.

"Tch. Shut up and list-"

"Get the hell out!"

"Excuse me, Araki sensei. Please listen for a moment. I'm Tsubaki Akahana and I go to Rakuzan High. Akashi-san will not be playing today which is why he wants Murasakibara-san to sit the match out as well."

Everyone in the room who were just hearing this gasped audibly.

"Akashi won't play?"

"Aomine-san is injured from his previous game so he can't play either. If Mura-kun plays today, the game won't be balanced after all."

"Balanced?"

"If Mura-kun plays today, so will Akashi-san and Rakuzan will win. If Mura-kun sits out as well then it will be a fair match." Tsubaki said.

"Are you telling me my team will lose either way?!"

The coach's voice was now dangerously high and Himuro thought the girl would back off but surprisingly, she didn't budge.

"Yes. That's what I'm saying." Tsubaki said, smiling sweetly.

Everyone were shocked by her calm reply except for Yuri and Atsushi. The coach was furious but the girl held her gaze.

"Akashi-san felt the call would be enough, but I understand that this affects the rest of the team as well so I had to make sure things would be okay."

The coach began to contemplate what the girl had just said. Her head made comparisons and calculations between the two teams. The numbers added up in Rakuzan's favour even without the captain's contribution. She understood the meaning as things slowly made sense. She nodded her approval but the reluctance was apparent.

"If Himuro-san plays, the balance will be maintained perfectly."

The coach unconsciously nodded her approval to this too. The entire team slowly understood the call they were making by benching their ace and decided it was for the good.

Only Himuro was unsettled by the progression. They were going to throw the game because the result was apparent? He felt disgusted at being told they were weak. He wanted to fight as hard as possible now.

When players like these began to play the game, the games weren't played between teams anymore. An internal tournament would spring to life which was exactly what was happening here. The GoM were too busy determining who was best between them that the teams and the tournaments were mere tools to achieve this.

What did they care about the other players? Didn't they love the game as well? Didn't they practice just as hard or maybe even harder?

Himuro wanted to tell Akashi to bring it on and give it everything he had, at least to find out the difference margin between them but that's not how things worked. Once again, he was being underestimated just because he wasn't part of the famous GoM and hated it.

He wanted to show every one of them that he was good enough! He had been playing this game since he was 6 years old and in over a decade, he too had passion built up in him. Maybe it wasn't good enough but it was definitely worth showing wasn't it?

What gave the captain of the opposing team the right to ask one player to bench himself just because it wouldn't be as fair or entertaining? Didn't he see that Atsushi was already skipping every single game because he didn't have to play?

The girl said something about having work to do and thanked everyone with a bow and left the room.

Yuri looked around and saw the same expression on everyone's face.

Himuro picked up his bag getting ready to leave as well when Yuri jumped in.

"Woah, woah, woah! Tatsuya can't play!"

* * *

 **A/N : Now its just getting sad. I understand the concept of loneliness better now. If you're reading, how about a signal?**


	9. 8 - Sense and Sensibility

**Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ Ｅｉｇｈｔ － Ｓｅｎｓｅ ａｎｄ Ｓｅｎｓｉｂｉｌｉｔｙ**

* * *

Masako Araki was in no mood to listen to the retard's gibberish.

"Back off, girl. We have a game to get to. Let's all go and give it the best we've got! Himuro, the responsibility on you increases here."

Himuro nodded but Yuri intervened again. A vein popped on the coach's forehead.

"Don't make me hit you."

Himuro knew it wasn't an empty threat and wished she would simply back off for once, but this was Yuri he was dealing with.

"I know you're stupid, but are you serious right now? You do know you just agreed to throw a game right? So, why are you making Tatsuya play?" Yuri asked.

"Because we're stronger with him."

"Masako-senpai, you have to bench both of them." Yuri demanded.

"Yuri. You're overstepping all over again, so back off."

Himuro didn't want a fight between the coach and Yuri at this point when they had to leave in five minutes.

"You heard what your friend said as well, with me the game will be more balanced instead of being completely one sided."

She scoffed before answering looking as if the entire world around her was going crazy when everyone in the room were convinced she was the demented nut case here.

"Well, yes. Tsubaki is a curious cat and she made a slip with that suggestion. You're all talking about making Tatsuya play a game which we all know the end to. The defeat has already been decided and he comes out to play? Now give me one good reason why he should play this game."

"It's so we don't lose pathetically." Okamura had finally found his voice as the captain of the team.

"Pathetically? You lose here and it's over. It's the end of the journey of Yosen in this tournament and you don't even make the special bracket for the Winter cup. So you can make Tatsu play now and show everyone our talent so that they can all go home and work on tackling his style. You're all set to practically hand out your trump card in scented envelopes to the entire world! The coach has done good saving the two from all the matches so far but this is an act of recklessness here. You can't make this decision of benching one and letting the other play because..."

Yuri had everyone's attention as she paused for the most important part of her little speech. She now spoke in a low voice.

"Because Yosen's strength as we all know is not the ace Atsushi Murasakibara, but the double ace of Atsushi and Tatsuya."

Her words sunk into everyone's minds and the coach agreed as well. She signalled for the rest of the team to leave for the game immediately. Everyone stood up and left; Atsushi followed quietly.

Himuro was the last one to leave as he was too shocked to move a muscle. _Her words.._ Yuri's words were something he knew the coach knew as well. It's why she had benched both of them even though with Himuro playing, each game's victory was even more assured. It wasn't that she was the first to say it but she had said it at the right time. The girl had flown in and messed with everyone's heads. When none of them were capable of making rational decisions, she had made a kind suggestion which had actually brought delight to Himuro. It was as if the girl was validating his talent and it felt good. But Yuri had seen through it effortlessly.

Words are so unnecessary at times. But again, words are all it takes to change everything. Himuro knew he was the ace as well but hearing it changed everything.

* * *

He walked out of the gymnasium and met her at the door with a wide grin.

"I can't believe she left! I mean, I can believe it but we barely spoke for a few moments!"

Himuro's spirits came up immediately as if Yuri had thrown a line into a deep well and pulled it right up.

"I think she was more running than leaving."

"Huh? No way. Tsubaki and I are very good friends Tatsu." Yuri pouted.

"I saw that too. But she seems to have quite an attitude about the game given how she made that little favour to all of us." Himuro stated.

"Mm.. Akashi didn't want her to come here in the first place for precisely that reason. If she hadn't slipped up like that it wouldn't be as apparent. He won't be happy hearing this or maybe that's his plan as well." Yuri said.

"You all speak very highly of him. Like he's this master manipulator who plays everyone to get what he wants."

"You gave the perfect definition of Akashi there without even realizing it. I don't completely agree with that. I mean, he tried to get all of us to eat healthy but it didn't work. But he's the best shogi player I know."

Himuro nodded in understanding.

 _People only do to you what you let them do._

Yuri didn't call Akashi a manipulator or a puppeteer. She meant to say that he has his ways to get what he wants and there isn't anything wrong about that. He was also an excellent strategist so things always worked in his favour.

He laughed at himself when he realized he was beginning to become acquainted with Yuri's language.

"So all your friends are basketball junkies, huh?" Himuro asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone you're friends with has quite an attitude towards basketball."

"Oh, you're talking about Tsubaki?" Yuri questioned.

He nodded for her to continue.

"Tsubaki doesn't have a thing or attitude for basketball. What everyone of you feels for basketball, she feels it for Akashi."

"She's in love with him?" Tatsuya asked, wide eyed.

She raised her arms and locked them behind her head as she walked. The rest of the team were ahead of them. Atsushi slowed his pace to walk with them.

"I don't know if you can call that _love_. Partly because I don't know squat about love. But mostly because if Akashi asked her to jump in front of a bus, she would."

"Muro-chin and Yuri-chin shouldn't bad mouth Tsu-chin."

"Hey, I'm not bad mouthing her and neither is Tatsu! This conversation is out of your understanding capacity, so stay out of it. We're talking about love and stuff here, which you know not of."

"Yes, indeed. Yuri is the expert here having dated two boys and everything."

She gasped in mock horror and shook her head in denial so fast he began to worry her head was going to fall off.

"Why are we even going to watch this game? Lets just ditch it and go for ice cream. Or shall we say pastry?"

She spoke the last sentence while wagging her eyebrows at Atsushi with a sly grin plastered on her face. He ignored her pointedly and looked away.

"How was your trip to Tokyo, Yuri?"

"You call that a _trip_?! I lost a bet because Ryo played well and Daiki was hurt along with him even though it wasn't as apparent. What with Miss Pink sticking to Daiki I could barely speak to him before and after the game. Ooh Atsushi, I met Tetsuya's little team. I say little because their coach is this short girl who's super talented. They even got Teppei back, you know."

Atsushi wasn't listening to a word she was saying as they entered the stadium and took their seats. Himuro was interested in knowing as much as he could about the GoM, especially after today's incident.

"Who's Teppei?" Tatsuya asked.

"He's this guy Atsushi absolutely crushed in a middle school game but he kept on playing without losing spirit until the end. They call him the Iron Heart and I met him the other day. He's the fourth uncrowned king."

"Who's the fifth?"

"Uh.. That I'd rather not talk about. Even thinking about such evil could curse all of us. The Genius Twins look like cute little kids in tutus in front of him."

"Genius twins?"

"Okay, I'm going to end this quid pro quo if you don't ask me about interesting stuff."

Himuro diverted his attention to the court as the match began with Rakuzan getting the ball.

"And so it begins."

Yuri drew out her phone and read off some text she'd received.

"Watch out for Mibuchi's shots even though he may not make anything too special today, the other guy's drive and the huge guy get the rebounds."

"The lightning dribble, huh?" Himuro asked.

"Yea, apparently he only uses three fingers in his lowest level. He looks like an animal too!" Yuri exclaimed.

Himuro had noticed it as well. But then Yuri got bored of talking too much basketball and left with Atsushi to get some snacks. They returned with a lot of it and Himuro reached for a packet of chips which Yuri gave out gladly despite Atsushi's protests.

"What did he say?"

Yuri was asking Atsushi which perked Himuro's attention but they only received a shrug.

"So secretive about everything! Aaaatsushi... Am I no more your confidante?!"

But nothing would get him to speak and she gave up. Which meant she clung to Himuro for the rest of the game.

"Tatsu.. You can't keep abandoning me like this you know?"

"Because you don't have anyone else to annoy?" Himuro almost stated the question.

"I could always go pick on a girl, but you're the best!"

"And why is that?"

"Because you're the fairest of them all."

She stuck her tongue out at him and gave him an all-tooth grin which he returned.

"Who's Miss Pink?" He questioned.

She had mentioned it earlier while talking about Aomine and he sensed she didn't like her very much.

"She's... She's just this person who you would've probably seen today if you were to play."

"I think you're overestimating my popularity."

"Don't flatter yourself Tatsuya.. She was the manager of Teiko's basketball team and now for Touou. She researches players like a spy to predict their play. Very much like a wily temptress."

For once, he was glad Yuri was talking sense. She'd been doing it all day. Maybe she wasn't that much of an idiot after all.

"So captain, where do we set sail to next?" Yuri asked, grinning.

Or maybe not.

* * *

 _ **A/N** : Hello! Update day! :D_

 _So I found that that there are a few people actually reading this and it makes me so glad! Keep reading and let me know what you think._

 _ **ALSO : THIS IS IMPORTANT.** The **Tsubaki** I have mentioned in the last chapter with this one is my OC for the Akashi fic I'm publishing right now. I have a girlfriend in mind for our dearest Atsushi that I keep hinting upon. However, this person exists too. She exists as **Mika** , the OC in a fic for Atsushi written by my favorite writer on ff - Iris! 3_

 _That fic just happens to be so perfect for this violet haired candy we all love that I couldn't bring myself to separate them. Anyway. Not that these two characters have much to do with this story, I just wanted to tell you all that both of them exist._

 _Anyhoo. Read and review plis! :)_


	10. 9 - The Agile Runner

**Chapter Nine - The Agile Runner**

* * *

Yuri flipped her silver hair and laid her hands on the table Himuro sat at in the library.

"You. Out. Now."

"No."

He refused automatically as he was concentrating on some last minute reading for a quiz to be held that afternoon. It was why he'd informed Atsushi he wouldn't be coming to the cafeteria and spending it in the library.

"Tatsuya... This is important!"

"Not as important as this. I'm prioritizing and you seem to be losing to this chemistry textbook. I need to find answers to all these questions."

She snatched the paper out of his hands and picked up the pencil. Himuro tried to grab the sheet back but she used the pencil to poke his head and keep him at bay while examining the quiz.

"Yuri not now!"

She bent down and swiftly marked options in random order and handed it back to him.

"There. You have the class after lunch to find out how you landed there. Now, shall we?"

He looked at her incredulously.

"You actually expect me to believe those are right?"

"Of course they are. Now will you stop wasting time and come with me? I kind of have an important thing going on."

Himuro sighed as he packed his books and followed her while she tapped her foot, not hiding her impatience. As he walked out of the library, he noticed that the halls were unusually empty. There were students but it didn't seem to match the everyday lunch time rush.

"What's going on?"

"They're all at the track."

"The running track?"

"Yes, silly. Now could you maybe try reaching there in a hundred years?"

She didn't wait for his answer as she pulled him with her. He understood nothing she had been saying but if most of the school was assembling then he assumed it must be important.

True to her word, there was a large gathering of students at the track where he spotted the track team who had formed a huddle and were discussing something intently. They joined Atsushi who had waved them over to a pretty empty area compared to everywhere else.

"Atsushi?"`

"Muro-chin."

He hadn't exactly said hello but posed it as a question but of course the giant said what he wanted to.

"What's going on?"

He repeated again hoping to get an answer this time.

"As you know Tatsuya.. The sports day is fast approaching and the clubs haven't stopped badgering me to joing their clubs. Even the shogi club won't leave me alone because Ryo is the vice president! So I'm solving it once and for all."

The clubs wanted her? He understood the appeal but they seriously thought they could handle her? He shook his head in disbelief.

"So how are you going to solve it?"

"They challenged me to defeat them in a race and I accepted."

Atsushi put his hand on her head and shook it a few times which made her launch a string of curses and protests.

"Yuri-chin accepted to run alone against four people from the track team. She insisted that they include boys."

Himuro wasn't surprised but he was shocked. He knew she was barmy but this was too much over the top.

"You accepted a challenge to run a relay all alone?"

She beamed in pride while nodding yes.

"What happens when you lose?"

"The conditions are that if I win then they leave me alone for the next three years. If I lose, which I won't then I have to let the track club's president ride my Royce to school for a whole week and take part in the spring festival."

"You have a Rolls Royce?!"

"That's what you're asking about? Hmph. Yea, its this old family thing."

"How rich are you?!"

"What a rude thing to ask of a lady."

"A lady doesn't challenge four players in a race!"

He wanted to smack himself for saying it as he knew what was coming. She raised her hand in a fist and brought it down on his head. Himuro could've ducked but he knew he deserved it.

But she stopped midway and withdrew her hand.

"You don't mean that. Its written all over your face."

He chuckled at her response but then a fist landed on his head and he looked up in surprise. He rubbed the spot and she grumbled.

"Doesn't mean you can say stuff like that."

"Yuri-chin and Muro-chin should concentrate on the race."

That got their attention and Himuro became serious.

"Can we renegotiate this? Instead of a one-on-four, how about a two-on-four? That seems fairer."

"No, that's impossible. Besides, I designed these conditions."

"Well, I'm not surprised. This is the most senseless set of conditions for a challenge."

She huffed and then ignored him.

"Alright. I have to go and get warmed up. Plus I have to change out of this stupid skirt. I brought you both here as my cheering squad so act like it!"

With that said she turned to disappear out of their sight. Himuro sighed and took the seat next to Atsushi who was now looking at the track team with interest.

"You seem interested in this."

He looked at Himuro with a bored expression on his face before starting to speak.

"Yuri-chin's condition is to take part in the spring festival if she loses."

"Hmm. So?"

"Yuri-chin will drag us as well."

Himuro felt a light bulb flicker to life in his head as the pieces of the puzzle came together. The picture formed was of the three of them slaving about for the spring festival.

The fact that Atsushi Murasakibara was showing interest in a silly challenge proved how dangerous the situation was. Of course nobody could make them do what they didn't want to do. But Yuri wasn't nobody or everybody. Yuri, was Yuri who always got what she wanted. She couldn't force Atsushi or Himuro to work for her but then they knew they would end up doing it anyway. Himuro glanced at his friend still looking towards the track club and realized what he already knew.

Atsushi Murasakibara couldn't be forced by Yuri to do anything. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't share his snacks with her. He wouldn't walk away from here. He wouldn't let her do the spring festival punishment on her own.

His head began to fill with wonder and amazement as he realized that it applied to him as well.

It wasn't fear or obligation. It wasn't pity or a bargain. It wasn't a deal to be fulfilled or a task to profit from.

It was something much, much more simple.

It was friendship.

Seijuro Akashi could make Atsushi Murasakibara to bench himself in an important match and take a tournament's victory away from him. But he doubted if he could ever get him to interrupt aimless banter to concentrate on the issue at hand.

Himuro smiled at this new realization which brought an uneasy feeling in him. He didn't recognize it so he pushed it to the back of his mind and prepared to cheer for his friend.

As the two of them waited for the race to begin, Atsushi recalled the time when Yuri had officially met the Teiko basketball team.

It began with a race too.

* * *

Murasakibara had been wandering around on his first open house day in Teiko middle school. He wasn't particularly picking anything or looking anywhere. He had always been good at sports. He was tall, abnormally tall as some called him but he couldn't recall a time when he had been short so it didn't bother him when people around him gave him a wide berth to move.

Being a fast runner was both a gift and a given as he possessed long limbs. The physical advantage allowed him to pursue any outdoor sport he desired to excel in.

But then soon, it would turn into something boring and he would lose interest and drop out completely. He spotted a group of students who stood taller than the rest of the crowd. He didn't even care to give it a second thought as he passed them to reach the trash can. He still had enough snacks to last him a while so he didn't bother looking for a vending machine either.

He didn't even have to turn to realize he was being stared at. He knew they were part of the basketball club and he figured he might as well sign up. He noticed the delight on their faces when he stopped at their table.

Over the next few days he made it into the team's first string along with three other students. Of course he was the tallest of them all and he didn't feel odd or surprised.

The sports day came by in no time and it got everyone around him riled up about it. He too looked forward to it as he already knew he could win anything he wanted to.

"The reason we're all here is because this being our first year in the basketball team, we must seize this opportunity to make a mark of ourselves. There are many team events being held today and I say we participate as a team in the 4 player relay."

Atsushi listened to the scarlet haired boy address them all.

"So I was thinking, Midorima-kun can pair up with me and Aomine-kun can team up with Murasakibara-kun."

The blue haired boy spoke first, clearly the impatient one.

"Oi, are you sure about that? You're little and carrot-head isn't that impressive a runner- compared to me and my long limbed partner here. Maybe you should take him as I can win this easily."

The green haired boy's irritation surfaced now.

"Tch. You're one to underestimate and boast about your own capabilities huh? I don't want to be paired up with your filthy manners anyway! I see Akashi has paired us up with care."

Thus the argument about filthy manners continued and Atsushi grew tired of it. He turned to place his giant hand on the blue haired boy's head and spoke.

"Who cares about anything when we'll win, right?"

The three looked at Murasakibara and contemplated his words. Winning today was definitely important. But the four didn't feel the awkwardness they should have because the desire to win came from wanting to shine in their new school with new partners.

The boy smacked his hand away and nodded with a huff. Thus the four of them concluded their little get together and walked in different directions. Of course Atsushi made his way to the vending machine to meet his silver haired apprentice who would be waiting there with his supplies.

"Atsushi! How are you this morning? I got you extra sports drinks as I assumed you'll need them. You can thank me later. We have to hurry now, I'm scheduled to pick up some band instruments and disrupt the shogi tournaments with the noise."

He had ditched her after helping her get the instruments she needed for her prank to meet his teammates where the race was scheduled to take place.

"You're taking your own sweet time to reach huh? Gimme some of that."

Aomine reached for the chips packet but Atsushi took if out of his reach. The boy grunted in irritation and turned away.

"Huh. Some teammate!"

When they spotted the red haired boy finally making it, the blue head had come very close to giving up and storming off on his own. He had tried it a few minutes ago but Atsushi had stopped him by holding his jacket's sleeve in a death grip.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

The red head's reply to his outburst was a calm one.

"I apologize but Midorima-kun could not make it as his presence is required elsewhere. He regrets not being able to fulfil his commitment. But that leaves me with no partner to take part in the selection round which is why I'm late."

As he said this, the silver haired girl stepped up to stand next to the red head. She grinned at the duo in front of her.

"Yuri-chin?"

"Huh? Akashi.. If all you want to do is lose then its best you not play!"

"Now, now. I'm well aware of your record as a runner Aomine-san but don't underestimate me. After all, I _am_ the president of the track club for the second year now. They didn't hand out that position to a first year just like that."

The boy's face twitched in irritation as Yuri had placed special emphasis while calling him 'Aomine-san'.

"I don't care about your reputation or achievements. If Akashi wants to lose with a girl then he can go ahead."

Their names were called out then and Atsushi left with the blue haired boy. Atsushi gave it such a huge lead against the first runner that even while running Aomine complained at not having anything to do. Their opponents were a couple of first years as well so the win had been too easy. They found out that the other half of their little team had made it as well.

Yuri grinned triumphantly at the two while Akashi maintained a plain but pleased expression on his face. She gave Atsushi a thumbs up which made Aomine huff once again.

"All right. Don't get ahead of yourselves already. There's no way we can lose this race with me in it."

Aomine smirked as he said this and leaned on one of the walls. Akashi was the one to speak next.

"If Murasakibara-san can start and give us a lead, it'll be quite-"

"Oi oi. He's not going to start. He did that last time and I had nothing to do! I'll start the race and pull up so far ahead that the rest of you won't even have to crawl and we'll still win."

In that first year, his words were laced with excitement instead of arrogance.

"Idiot. Will you at least look at our opponents there?"

She pointed in the direction Aomine refused to look.

"It makes no difference. I'll just run as fast as I can, that should do it right? This is the problem with girls- they always overthink it."

Yuri's face turned red as she prepared for a fight but Akashi interrupted.

"Alright. Aomine-san can start and I'll go next. Murasakibara-san can follow and Yuri will finish."

"Hah? Make the girl run last? What if she trips or something?!"

"Do you want to start or finish moron?! Decide on one thing or shut it! You're one hell of a sexist aren't you?"

"Oi who are you calling a sexist?!"

Aomine glared at her but the girl didn't even flinch. She stared right back with her own glare and he found it impossible to stare into her strange eyes.

"Are you kidding me with those eyes?"

"Don't change the subject you _dimwit_. Sexist idiot! You've been downplaying me from the first moment. You did say you can win this alone didn't you? So why don't you do that?"

He drew a deep breath and let it out before turning away.

They made it to the track and shock covered everyone's faces except for Yuri's. She smirked at the faces of her juniors as they realigned their expressions. They were now all riled up to win this race.

Their opposing team consisted of two boys who had quit the track club for unknown reasons but were known to be incredibly talented. Being in their third year, they towered in frame when compared to the first year trio. Atsushi's advantage in height didn't get far when compared to the muscles rippling under their jerseys. The other two of the team were part of the basketball club itself. Akashi, Aomine and Murasakibara met the gaze of their captain and the other player grinned at them as well.

"Look who's come to play.. Setting a reputation for yourselves huh? You really thought it was that easy?"

The tall boy with long messy white hair continued to speak lazily while sneering at each of them.

"Babies! You're soooo predictable. Thinking you could do it by yourselves.. Where's that piece of broccoli? Honestly I'm just hurt you didn't ask me to join you. But then, I'm going to win because I'm on the right side."

He spoke in that bored tone while leering and licked the end of his thumb which disgusted everyone around. His eyes then landed on Yuri.

"Oooh look what we have here! You're standing on the wrong side, sugar. Come on here and let me show you a good time."

He reached to touch Yuri's head but she smacked it away with ease. He narrowed his eyes and made a move to grab her hand but Aomine grabbed his hand before that and twisted it slightly.

"I don't think she wants your filth on her."

Haizaki was quick to react as he reached to smack Aomine in the chest and push him back but Akashi beat him to it by grabbing the hand he'd managed to pull out of Aomine's grasp.

"Treat the girl with respect. She is our Senpai after all. Besides, the race is about to begin. We don't want to waste our breath here. Do we, captain?"

The captain who had made no move to stop or start the duel here nodded. He signalled for Haizaki to back off which he did reluctantly. Yuri had struck up a staring contest with one of the third years and had to break it off.

"Didn't I tell you to check them out?"

Aomine cast a glance at her and shrugged.

"Didn't I tell you I'd run as fast I could?"

Yuri turned away and mumbled something concerning Haizaki's behavior about not acting his age by being all game at his tender age.

The race began with Aomine as their starter who was matched up fairly by one of the ex-members of the track club. The boy's speed was most impressive but Yuri saw where Aomine's cockiness came from. He ran fast, faster and then the crowd became incapable of shock. He pulled up ahead as he had promised and finished before the other runner could even finish the 3rd quarter. He handed the little blue stick to Akashi who set off immediately. If the crowd hadn't already seen Aomine run, they would've exclaimed louder to see Akashi match up his speed with the other boy who was close to 6 feet. He ran surprisingly fast and impressed everyone. Murasakibara cast off the towel he'd been holding and waited in position.

Unfortunately for them, the boy Akashi had been matched up against began to sprint in the second half which put them at a disadvantage. The lead Akashi had managed in the beginning began to shrink but in the last quarter Akashi proved to everyone that he was not to be underestimated. It was then that Yuri too realized that Seijuro Akashi would always have a trick up his sleeve or a trump card- anything enough to guarantee victory. It was as if he hadn't even been trying all along. He shot forward leaving everyone in a stupor looking like a car running on nitrous. He managed the lead he had promised and handed the stick to the waiting Murasakibara.

As he began to run, those around him were no longer looking at him. They were all looking at the captain of the basketball team who looked like a man possessed as he ran. His eyes looked mad and were filled with fury as he tried to catch up with the abnormally tall violet haired boy. Murasakibara speeded up as well and used his long legs to cover up.

Yuri on the other hand grumbled to herself.

"Your captain is who I was worried about. The guy likes to run in sprints and basketball doesn't let him do that. So he uses this as an opportunity to let all that out. Its like an entire year's pent up frustration coming out at once."

"You're telling us this now?!"

"I tried to. Besides, there's nothing we can do about it. You both ran your best there."

She then looked down and gasped while she bent down to tie her shoelaces that had come undone without her notice. Aomine noticed her duck down and stared in shock as well. Murasakibara was wrapping up in the third quarter and she hadn't even taken her position yet.

"What are you doing?! Run, girl!"

She looked up at him angrily and stood up to respond but Murasakibara ran in and looked confused when he didn't spot Yuri. Akashi pushed her forward and she realized a second too late as she ran to grab the stick.

"I told you to not pick a girl! Now we're going to lose! That Haizaki started before she even took the stick."

But Akashi barely heard him as his eyes were fixated on the track. Aomine turned as well and as expected, Haizaki was in the lead. She had only just started while he was in the second quarter already. Her speed didn't seem anything extraordinary as she managed to close some distance. Granted, it was most impressive for a girl but she was also the track club's president.

Everyone held their breaths to see the brilliance they knew was to come their way.

Akashi smirked as he began to explain his childhood aquaintance's special talent.

"Yuri isn't just a fast runner, she's the best strategist when it comes to anything- especially running. She doesn't simplify everything and run with everything she's got like Aomine. Neither does she just put her natural talent of fast running to use like Murasakibara. She's an excellent strategist. Look at her examining Haizaki by giving him a lead- yes, she planned it. She measures him up with great accuracy and ease. She passed the first quarter having finished examining him. She runs the second quarter determining how much speed she should use, the length of her strides along with the most minute of details like the number of breaths she should be taking to maintain her heartbeat, the movement of her hands and everything along with it. The third and fourth quarter..."

She entered the third quarter with Haizaki still in the lead. He had almost finished the third quarter when it happened.

"She no longer tries to match his stride or speed. She initiates maximum acceleration to pull up ahead that brings out a reaction in her opponents. She's quick to decelerate and then its all about playing his mind."

As if on cue, Haizaki accelerated alarmingly to reach the finish line that seemed so close to him now which made Akashi cluck his tongue in disapproval.

"Fool. He doesn't even realize that she's seen it all and knows it all. Now its all just the matter of matching his stride and speed. Its time to use the information she spent the first two quarters to gather. She's going to match his every move now but the difference is, she's ahead of him."

The uniformity could be seen even by those who didn't have Akashi to explain it to them. Everyone saw Yuri run the last quarter as if mirroring every movement Haizaki made. She kept him in his peripheral vision at all times and it was like watching a mime. It wasn't even a race, she made it look like a show as the people cheered and screamed in a frenzy. She broke through the finishing line and stopped right in front of Aomine. She gave him a quick wink and he noticed that she hadn't run the distance like the other runners. Her ability to decelerate didn't go unnoticed by him. She also didn't hold her knees in exhaustion or struggle for breath. She drew in lungfuls of air as she walked to stand between Atsushi and Akashi.

"Well done."

Akashi complimented her and she nodded as she was too busy meeting Haizaki's glare without breaking eye contact.

* * *

That was the day when Yuri had impressed Aomine and Atsushi.

Atsushi had been aware she was a good runner but her special ability was most impressive. Yuri wasn't just fast, one had to call her agile. Along with the natural talent of running fast, he knew even Himuro had seen the stamina she worked on every morning. She had lied to Himuro by saying she wasn't an athlete but it made sense as she didn't play or participate in anything anymore.

As Himuro in his place sat with the conviction that she was sure to lose this, Atsushi knew she could win it.

Yet, as the race began and the two stood up as they were expected to, Atsushi knew Himuro wouldn't be surprised after all.

Yuri started like Aomine would- with everything she had which gave her an appreciable lead in the very beginning. She then slowed down and began to take long strides like Atsushi would with the second runner. With the third, she imitated Akashi and shot forward once again.

The only one who was surprised when she ran the final round was Atsushi as he saw her imitate Haizaki. She ran with an air of desperation and Himuro sighed as he saw the last runner pull ahead with ease and made it to the finish.

As she made it to the finish, she gasped for breath and held on to her knees as if her life depended on it. Himuro reached her first and placed his hand on her head and gave her a towel she accepted. Her face looked flushed as she continued to struggle to breathe. Atsushi was slow to make his way to her.

"I didn't know Yuri-chin could do that."

She narrowed her eyes at him if only for a second before shrugging in dismissal. Atsushi turned away as well and let the memory of her winking at Aomine take over the sight of her wiping the sweat off her brow.

* * *

 **A/N** : _**This one's a long chapter. For no reason at all. Just that I couldn't make it shorter. Gah! Me and restraint. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Yuri the agile runner is definitely an athlete. Let me know what you think :)**_


	11. 10 - That which meets the eye

**Chapter 10 - That which meets the eye**

* * *

Seeing Yuri run brought a sense of unease in Himuro. He noticed Atsushi's odd behaviour. He had drawn his own set of conclusions and everything but then his friend almost spaced out through the entire race. He didn't know what he was thinking and became desperate to know.

Then there was that comment made after Yuri had finished. He hadn't missed her expression and he knew something was off. Still, he focused his attention on Yuri who was now getting ready to face the track club.

"Looks like you weren't able to win after all Yuri-san."

She stood up to face them properly.

"That's what it looks like."

"Now as decided, we'll have you coming for practice every morning and evening."

The president smirked as she enunciated each word with great care.

"Practice? You're stupid and delusional. Your vice president banned me from ever entering the club room. He said he didn't want a player like me as I would go soiling the reputation of the club."

The girl's eyes narrowed as she looked at her subordinate who was now sweating like a shopper in a spice souk in Abu Dhabi.

"That is the word he gave me and I stick to my words. Win or lose, I don't make the track team. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to the Antarctic and jump in a water body till I freeze so I can then stab myself with the shards I become and die. You see, I'm just that depressed."

She bumped into a few people as she left and disappeared. Himuro looked at Atsushi who was once again looking away and was someplace else.

"You alright?"

Himuro's voice snapped him out of his reverie but he only nodded in return.

He had been thinking of the time later that day when they had won the competition and many others. It was the first sports day the GoM spent together and it was before they were called that. That day, they had just been a few sports junkies making new friendships. None would admit that what they had was or is friendship. They were satisfied with being called teammates but friendship, unlike everything else in this world is what one makes of it.

None of them behaved as normal friends did. They were each very different from one another united by their love for the sport. That was as far as they went.

Only Yuri had referred to each one of them as her friends. She still did so and stayed in touch with all of them. She was the only one who never questioned the change in all of them despite the obvious evidence. She too had changed hadn't she?

Atsushi recalled that day which had been so different.

* * *

Yuri had a large smile plastered to her face as Haizaki broke his stare and walked in the opposite direction. She turned to the blue haired boy next to her.

"So?"

Aomine grunted and moved forward but Yuri followed him.

"I have something on my mind, wanna join in?"

"Huh?!"

"Tch. I'm aware your mind lives in the gutter. Get out of it for a while. Its just a prank I planned and I see its time for its execution."

"Come with you? No way!"

She shrugged as if it didn't affect her at all.

"Atsushi, lets go."

Atsushi nodded and turned to leave. Aomine looked around and spotted something pink that made him change his mind.

"Oi wait for me!"

She grinned as he joined them and the three made their way to the room where the shogi club was hosting their tournament.

"This is your genius plan, huh?"

Aomine looked around with a drum stick in his hand. There was an assortment of band items in the empty classroom they now stood in.

"Do you want to do it or not?"

"I'll pass. This is stupid."

"Says the guy who's name has 'Aho' in it."

He reddened instantly and lunged forward.

"Who are you calling an idiot?"

"Uh.. Nobody as yet."

Atsushi sat on the only piece of furniture in the entire classroom that used to be a teacher's desk.

"Yuri-chin can we go for some snacks?"

"No! The two of you rot here while I go do this on my own. One's a lazy ass and the other's an ass in denial."

Aomine moved to block the door but Yuri slipped past him with ease.

"I wouldn't try chasing her." Murasakibara spoke from behind him.

"Don't tell me what to do, idiot!"

"I didn't."

"You so did! You think you're so tough huh? Wanna go?!"

"Yes, I'm all out of chips."

"Hah?!"

"I want to go buy some chips so lets go find Yuri-chin."

Aomine was confused by the boy's reaction so he held his ground. The boy stopped in front of him but when he showed no sign of following he moved to leave alone.

He recalled what would happen if he were to roam around alone which made him walk out and catch up with the violet haired teen.

"Why do we need the girl to get snacks?"

Atsushi was about to answer but Yuri interrupted.

"Do you have any money on you?"

Aomine patted his pockets and remembered the gravure magazine that lay in his bag at the moment as evidence of him being completely penniless. His latest discovery was costing him bad.

"That's why moron. Now walk with me."

After spending a while at the vending machine, Aomine was full of questions.

"So she just buys you all these snacks?"

Atsushi nodded as he munched on a green coloured sweet.

"Why?"

"Because he's my friend. Don't ask him about me while I'm right here."

"Just for that? I want to be your friend as well then. Now get me a drink."

She didn't even flinch at the way he spoke the sentence.

"Delicacy isn't your forte is it? I don't want to be your friend. Now get out of my face."

"Huh? Why not? You're a decent runner with a decent rack and everything... Plus you come with free food. I'll come as far as ignoring the weird eyes and allow it."

Yuri raised her fist and brought it down hard on his head that caused him to yelp as she screamed.

"You're not the one making the decision idiot! I'm rejecting you. Now get lost before you give me a disease!"

He was about to make a comeback to her comment when he saw the pink flash of hair he'd been avoiding all day.

"Dai-Chan! I've been looking for you everywhere Dai-Chan! I heard about the race and wanted to congratulate you."

"What the-"

Yuri cringed as the girl lunged forward to grab Aomine's arm.

"Oi Satsuki.. Don't overreact now." The boy gulped while trying to play it off as cool as he could.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm being so rude. I almost didn't notice Mukkun and Yu-Chan."

"And hello to you too the-inside-of -tinker-bell's-candy-purse."

Her sentence evoked different reactions from each of them.

"Hah?!"

"Candy?"

"Tinker bell? Are you calling me cute? That's so nice Yu-chan! You're very cute as well. Isn't she Dai-Chan?"

"Yea I was just telling her she has a decent rack and she hit my head! So she's rude Satsuki."

As soon as the words left Aomine's mouth Momoi crept behind him as if seeking protection which caused Yuri to twitch in irritation.

"Yea I hope that's enough to keep her away from me."

"What does that mean Yu-chan? By the way, congratulations to you on winning the race. You too Mukkun!"

"Woah, woah. I'm Yuri. Instead of the 'chan', be a doll you already are and add a 'Ri' next to it. And Mukkun? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

She contemplated for a moment before answering.

"But saying Yu-chan is much easier and Mukkun is a cute name."

Yuri sighed. This was why she hated girls.

"Lay off the word cute when it comes to me or anything related to me."

Thus the banter continued causing the two boys to space out.

"Dai-chan! Are you listening?"

Aomine turned from the window to her.

"Yea, what?"

"There's an event that's to take place. Yu-chan is interested too. Its a group of four thing as well. Shall we go?"

"No Satsuki.. I'm not up for some chick contest unless its of the kind I know you won't agree to."

He got punched on the head again.

"Its a contest about which team makes it fastest through a crowd idiot. We're going. You just have to walk through people quickly which should be easy based on how repelling you are."

Aomine launched a string of accusations she calmly answered to while the four made their way to the school entrance. They could see the weird kind of contest that had been arranged. It was basically about moving fast even with obstacles in the way. Two players would be responsible for cracking clues that would be handed at the beginning of the game. They would then signal to the two students on the field to pick up the items that would be the answer from the clues. But apart from this, they would also have to move through various obstacles that would be posed to them. It could be anything from an object or randomly moving people. Any player who used force to get through would be automatically disqualified along with the rest of the team.

Momoi reached up to the registration desk to have them registered but she quickly made her way back.

"They've just changed the rules from four people to six because there are too many teams participating and its leading into confusion as each team tries to overhear the other to get ahead."

Aomine was now looking at the prize money being offered to the winners. He wasn't even listening to Momoi as his mind was busy measuring the amount in terms of the number of gravure magazines he could be buying. His head began to fill with the images of magazines and the girls in them as he tuned everything else out.

"Excuse me, Momoi-san. Are you four planning to participate as well?"

They all turned towards the voice and noticed Akashi and Midorima with crepes in their hand. Momoi attacked them instantly.

"Yes Akashi-kun! You and Midorin can join us and we'll be able to!"

The two joined readily and Momoi went off to register them. The dilemma began here as soon as she left.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have Atsushi on the field?"

Yuri began to answer as Aomine was clearly someplace else.

"Initially we couldn't but now we may be able to."

Midorima who had been quiet all along decided to speak now.

"I'll stay out with the two and the three of you can go."

He didn't know Yuri's name so he signalled with his hands and Yuri flamed up.

"Oi carrot-head! I'm not sitting out."

"Watch your tongue girl. The three of them are good runners so its an obvious choice."

Akashi had to interrupt as he didn't want Yuri to make another one of her sexist accusations.

"Uh Midorima-kun, she's the girl I was telling you about. She's better off on the field."

Midorima fixed his glasses as he seemed to understand the point Akashi was making.

"I see. That is a good suggestion as there's clearly no sign of intelligence here."

"Huh?! Are you calling me dumb broccoli?!"

"See what I'm talking about?" the boy raised his taped hand at the girl in indication.

But then Momoi returned and ushered all of them into the arena.

"Me, Akashi-kun and Midorin will sit out with the clues. Mukkun, Dai-chan and Yu-chan will go on the field. The three of you can each work on collecting different items but you can coordinate if the other comes close as well. The team work becomes important here because the game ends only when all three make it with all the items. There are six clues for us to crack and these six items have been scattered across the area."

Akashi nodded in understanding along with the others as a strategy began to form in head.

"Since this is a game about who finishes first, it will take time for us to crack the clues but not too long. So I suggest the three of you start moving one after the other. Aomine-kun can start first followed by Murasakibara-kun and then Yuri. That way we'll have three players in three places."

Aomine who had finally woken up from his fantasy posed his obvious question.

"Why does she enter last?"

"As you see, Yuri has a talent here. She can enter last and pick up the items the two of you may possibly miss and still finish fast."

She smirked in response and wagged her eyebrows at Aomine who was obviously irritated now.

"Basically he's saying when you suck up, I make sure it doesn't cost us everything."

"Like hell! I'm gonna get all the items or whatever and leave none for you."

Midorima and Akashi sighed as a fight erupted. A boy came as a blessing and asked them to follow him to collect their clues. Aomine broke off reluctantly and turned to enter first.

As the three stood on the elevated platform created for them, they opened the sheet with the list of clues. Nobody would say it out loud but the three were the brains and the ones on the field were assumed to be the junkies. They looked at the clues that had been provided to them and noticed that they had to guess the location as well as the item. Midorima was the first one to notice this as he had practically memorized the rules and conditions of the game.

"The rules are a trick play."

Akashi nodded as Momoi made a move to go complain but she was stopped.

"We're certain there's an answer. Its just going to be tougher than expected. Lets play to win and then take care if this."

Midorima agreed as well. After all, two of the clues seemed to be from the horoscopic background which he was the master of. All the clues seemed to consist of some word play followed by use of general knowledge to get the location to.

On the field, Aomine was fighting his own battle. The people came in endlessly!

"Like hell!"

He exclaimed and cursed loudly as he tried hard controlling himself from shoving everyone aside and pulling ahead. He noticed the three bent over the piece of paper and it irritated him that they still hadn't signalled for Murasakibara to enter. It meant they hadn't even made it halfway through the clues and it pissed him off even more.

"Daiki! Move forward instead of fantasizing in la-la land!"

He turned in the direction of the voice which came from the silver haired girl he'd met only a few hours ago. She was already calling him by his first name?!

"Oi Satsuki.. How much longer? Do you want me to reach the finish line and wait for the others?"

He couldn't even stand in one spot as the constant current of people kept forcing him to move backwards. This wasn't even one of those one-step-forward-two-step-backwards things. It was more like one-step-forward-and-then-go-die-backwards thing.

He kept moving forward but made sure not to try too hard. He looked around and found that the other students who were participating had begun to give up and leave. This led to even more confusion.

"The things I do for you!"

He exclaimed aloud as his head began to fill up with gravure models again.

Then suddenly Momoi clapped her hands to ask Murasakibara to enter.

"Finally!"

He secretly wished for the giant to struggle even more than him. He now put in more effort as he moved forward. He almost knocked over a girl who was so short he barely saw her. He didn't bother to apologize as he blamed her entirely for being so little.

He then heard Momoi's voice signalling to him. Midorima was still working on the sheet while Akashi seemed to be directing Murasakibara. He also noticed that Yuri had still not entered.

"Dai-chan! Start moving right. To your right. Move horizontally and try not to go forward anymore."

He gave her a thumbs up and turned to his right but a whistle sounded. He looked up to find out why.

"Dai-chan! You can't turn like that."

He grumbled as he moved horizontally which was practically impossible to accomplish. The students seemed determined in letting him through rather than allowing horizontal movement. Momoi warned him when he moved even an inch forward and he kept doing as instructed. After what seemed like ages he reached a short drum like object and looked inside. He found a pink coloured scarf with some yellow pattern on it.

"Are they serious?"

He flashed it up for Momoi to see who gave him an excited thumbs up. Something strange seemed to happen then. The people began to clear out and he could move with more ease now. He didn't give it much thought and began to move forward.

"Dai-chan! You're moving way too fast. Stop and move a little left now. The other item is all the way here where I am."

This game was certainly testing his patience. Once again he began to move horizontally. Yuri was still waiting to be called and Murasakibara was struggling in his own world as Akashi sent him around. He noticed Murasakibara chewing on some kind of pink candy and wondered where he got that from.

"Murasakibara-kun, move left and a little front."

Atsushi cursed the game as well. He had knocked over almost seven people and only four of them had been girls.

Thus the act continued when Midorima finally finished cracking all the clues. He was most pleased with himself for using his knowledge and experience to find out the impossibly complex final clue. He clapped his hands and Yuri who looked like she had dozed off in her corner jumped. She gave him a flustered thumbs up and entered.

As soon as she did so, the number of people lessened. The boys thought the number of people decreased as they progressed through the game and began to move quicker. As soon as Aomine moved a few steps forward, the whistle sounded.

"Dai-chan! You've reached the finish line!"

"The hell?!"

He looked around him and sure as _hell_ , he had. As he looked closely he noticed that the movement of the people had changed. They were now moving in all directions and there were only a few of them. He looked for Murasakibara to warn him from doing so but Akashi beat him to it. Still, he signalled for the boy to get out which confused Aomine. Murasakibara joined him as well now.

"Why did you come out when the whistle didn't sound?"

"I had crossed the area with any items to collect so Aka-chin asked me to come out as well."

"This game is fucked up!"

Murasakibara nodded as he thrust his hand into the bag for another piece of candy.

"You collected nothing then?"

He pointed at the bag of candy in his hand and continued to eat which made Aomine grumble, _'Of course he gets candy and I get a napkin!'_

"We'd better win or I'm wrecking whichever club made this twisted game."

He continued to grumble to himself but then he noticed the game was still going on.

"To the left idiot! No, no! You have to face the sun while moving away from it. Not like that! This way..!"

Midorima seemed to be giving strange directions to Yuri who was having a hard time following it. She turned to face the sun as he said and began to move backwards. There were too less people which meant she got stuck if she moved too slow or too fast but still had to move fast anyway.

She tried to follow what he said but it didn't seem to work for her. Akashi then leant in and screamed an instruction to her.

"Let the rules be Yuri! Just grab all the items because we're running out of time. The other four - go!"

She listened and changed her form immediately.

"Finally!"

She yelled as she began to run. Aomine cursed the damn game as he wasn't allowed to run as he wanted to. Now, once again the glory was all Yuri's. But he too stopped grumbling as he watched Yuri in action then.

It isn't just about speed, its also about acceleration and deceleration.

He knew this and he was fairly good at it himself but she seemed to have mastered the technique. She ran impossibly fast and suddenly stopped completely. This play-pause game continued as she reached each of the items and grabbed them all one by one.

The runner in Aomine knew how hard the technique was. It required concentration and put enormous strain on the body as the muscles do not get the time to relax. The abruptness of the movements causes a shock like sensation that builds up in the body to travel through the body itself instead of being let out. That is why, the acceleration or deceleration is always done so gradually. It gives the nerves of the body the time to reach their high point and then to reach back to normal. She could do it with ease.

Yuri finished collecting all the items and came out as well. She held in her hand a toy toad, a hair clip, an empty book and a straw.

"How the hell do you do that?"

Aomine asked her as soon as she reached them and noticed she wasn't even out of breath as she should be. She only grinned widely.

"I'll let you know."

They pooled all the items into Akashi's hands who left with Momoi while the others stayed back. The club refused to consider their victory as they hadn't followed the rules but Akashi spoke to them which sorted things out. He returned to the rest of them to find Yuri in the middle of a heated up argument with Midorima. He acted as the pacifist and silenced the two.

The prize money was split equally and they were left with the collected items. Yuri threw the toad to Midorima and said it looked like him. Midorima didn't like the comment but kept it anyway as it was one of his lucky items. Momoi took the hairpin despite Aomine's persuasion to make Yuri accept it.

"Its like a stick holding a dam in place but something is better than nothing."

She threw it back at him and Momoi accepted it just to end the fight. She couldn't blame Aomine as he was right in this case about Yuri's crazy wild hair. They threw the straw and the scarf was the only thing left.

Yuri had refused to touch pink and Momoi had politely declined as it wasn't light enough to match her hair. Thus, after being thrown at every single one of them, Atsushi had accepted it and Yuri stood up to leave with him but Aomine joined as well. It made Yuri smile as she spoke to the two.

"I'm hungry and there's this money to spend. Come on.."

A delighted blue and violet haired duo had followed Yuri that day. None of them would admit it but that was a remarkable day.

It was the day they found out the person Akashi was capable of being.

It was the day they found out as cracked and nutty as it would sound, it was Midorima who possessed immense knowledge about horoscopes and fortune telling and he also had the excellent ability to work at his own pace even in chaotic situations.

It was the day Aomine had discovered a way to better himself to the best ever and had truly begun his journey in Teiko.

It was the day Atsushi mingled in his own way with his new found friends even though he wouldn't ever say that out loud and liked it.

Through a race, a nut game followed by food they found something for themselves in a new place among new people. The generation of miracles wasn't born like other generations- it was made.

* * *

As Atsushi's little memory ended with Yuri's face lit up in mischief, anger, irritation, concentration and of course- happiness and triumph over the win.. He realized how much she had changed and yet remained the same. He gave it no further thought or comment as he couldn't bring himself to explore the topic of change over time.

Himuro waved at Atsushi who took no notice of him and opened the quiz he had been working on. Out of curiosity, he reached for the answer key and checked the answers. He groaned as he saw they were all right.

Atsushi's off attitude and the quiz raised too many questions in his mind to concentrate on the book that lay open in front of him.

Himuro concluded that nothing was as it looked at all.

* * *

 _ **A/N : Hey! So yet another long, long chapter. What can I say? I just suck at chapter division. I wanted to finish off this segment in a single chapter but I don't see any reason to complain ;)**_

 _ **Read and review! :D**_


	12. 11 - Mission Kei

**Chapter 11 - Mission-Kei**

Yosen High School in the Akita region of Japan was different from most other schools. The school, for one had delicious food in the cafeteria on all days. But it also demanded that the students of the school complete a few hours of volunteering as service to the community they are a part of. Thus, every year on "Volunteer day", each student would perform the designated hours of volunteer service.

"What shit-mess is this?!"

Himuro chuckled as Yuri examined the notice board and found her name listed as well.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing.. We all have to give back to the community. That's all this is about."

She twitched in irritation.

"Oh please! You're preaching now. Tatsu, you're part of the student council aren't you? So get me out of this!"

"For the precise reason that I'm part of the student council, you're gonna have to put up with this without causing a ruckus."

"But I do plenty of community service already."

"Oh really? Name one."

She turned away from him and fixed her glasses.

"Disgusting. You expect me to keep count or a list?"

He placed his hand on her head shook it in circles which she tried to smack away.

"Regardless of your private activities... You have to do this."

She patted her head checking if her hair was in place.

"That giant is influencing you! Don't allow it Tatsu."

This time he couldn't hold the comment in and he blurted out.

"Yea. That should fix it."

She narrowed her eyes while asking.

"What do you mean?"

"You always pat your head to check your hair."

He didn't want to have this conversation at all. Who was he to comment about her appearance? Yuri seemed to sense this as she curtsied to him while apologizing profusely.

"The princess desires perfection and I have failed you."

He groaned as the princess comments resurfaced again.

"Will you just look for your name so we can get this over with and leave?"

She turned to the notice board again and Atsushi joined them. He was quick to find his name listed with three others.

"Oh.."

He turned to look for the students he was supposed to complete his service with. A boy and two other girls waved him over from a distance. Even Himuro could see their hesitation from where he stood. Atsushi turned to leave, Yuri stopped him.

"Woah woah. Where are you going Atsushi? If I'm doing this then I'm doing it with my friends."

Himuro sighed as he pointed to the list.

"Yuri look. I'm paired up with members of the student council. Atsushi is paired up with others. We can't be together."

She gave him a dubious look.

"Its collecting trash off the streets! There's trash everywhere like… look over there."

She pointed at two boys and a girl who had made their way to them. The boy blushed as she pointed at him.

"Daiki-san, we should get going. We just got our route."

She grinned maliciously and stepped forward to the boy who had spoken to her.

"See, you couldn't be more wrong. You could try, but you couldn't be. If you think I'm going to pick up trash with you people, you're all insane. Why don't I just toss you all in a bag and we'll be done?"

The three students stared at her mutely with stunned eyes. Himuro tried to stop her but she ignored him completely.

"D...Daiki-san.. Here's... A bag for you to put the.. Put the trash in. We were told you would come with us without complaints by the home room teacher."

She threw her arm on the little girl and almost crushed her to herself.

"Guess the homeroom teacher is wrong about more than just her outfit today huh?"

None of them understood what she was saying and they continued to stare.

"Are you all that dumb?! Go without me and don't you even think of complaining. Unless you want trouble, that is."

"Daiki-san! You have to come with us. You can't skip volunteer hours!"

She wagged her eyebrows at them.

"Oh I think I will.. Are you going to make me?"

Himuro knew this wasn't headed in the right direction. He cursed her inwardly for making a fuss about every little thing.

Yuri was engaged in a staring contest with the boy who had stepped in front of the girl as if to offer protection.

"Oh lookie what we have here. You're all riled up to protect your little girlfriend! Girlfriend, are you in love with him? Do you want to go on dates where you can share ice cream and hold his hand on long walks?"

Himuro grabbed her hand to face her to him.

"Yuri!"

She shrugged and turned at the girl who had begun to crumble right in front of them. The boy had turned a beet red and was fumbling with his words.

"You're mean!"

The girl screamed while throwing the trash bag at Yuri and ran away in tears. The boy called out to her before following her as well. The other boy who had remained quiet and uninterested all along stood his ground.

Himuro was furious now.

"Did you have to do that? Why Yuri? Why can't you do one thing without making a fuss of it?"

Yuri stared at Himuro's face for a long while before letting out a sigh and walked away.

"Oi! Where are you going?"

She gave him a look that sliced him and he let go immediately. He leaned on the wall next to Atsushi who had maintained silence all along.

"Muro-chin is angry."

"She does this all the time. Those students didn't deserve that."

The boy who had remained quiet interrupted the conversation now.

"I don't get you people at all! You call yourselves friends and even you people don't get it."

Himuro cast an irritated glance at him.

"Who are you now?"

"Doesn't matter. Your hot head of a friend can't stay away from you people and those guys went to ask for a change the moment they saw their names with hers. Some service to the community when one can't get along with another. You unleash that on the community and there's going to be a need for military action to save the community."

The boy walked away after saying this, leaving Himuro to ponder over what he'd said.

Yuri was rude, that was clear but the students were no more forgiving or adapting. They had complained to the homeroom teacher about being teamed with her which is when she had lost her temper.

He sighed, now feeling bad about screaming at her. Deciding to go look for her, he figured Atsushi wouldn't follow. Surprisingly, he did.

* * *

"I didn't make her cry! Look, I just want to be teamed up with my friends..."

"Mei! You'd better d-"

Himuro rushed to interrupt Yuri who was now screaming at the student council president.

Mei Iwamura was a short girl with long straight black hair and green eyes. Mei was soft, gentle and very quiet. Everyone liked her and she was 100% student friendly as the president. She had a knack for solving problems and conflicts as to satisfy everyone. Himuro held respect and admiration towards her as she managed to run an entire school despite her soft-spoken personality.

"Yuri.. Iwamura-san, I apologize on behalf of my friend's behav-"

Yuri raised her hand to smack Himuro's grip on her hand but Mei stepped forward, gaining both of their attention.

"Himuro-san, there's no need for an apology. I've already spoken to the students and they've left school to do their volunteer work. As a coincidence, I'm left without a team. So if you wouldn't mind, I'd like you, Daiki-san and Murasakibara-san to join me. That should solve everything I assume?"

Himuro could do nothing but nod as she solved yet another issue, one involving Yuri at that with such ease. He was impressed and sighed in relief.

"Perfect! That's how things are to be done! Lets go Atsushi, Tatsu. Akita's trash had better watch it now!"

The four set off with empty bags to collect trash from all over the neighbourhood. Yuri and Atsushi rushed forward on their own.

"You do know that Atsushi has enough snacks to fill both their bags with wrappers and the kind right?"

The girl smiled courteously and looked down shyly as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be saying this out loud but I'm not a fan of forcing volunteer work. There are students who are really interested in doing this and it steals credit from them."

Himuro nodded in agreement. He knew there were students who were especially concerned about the community and worked through the year for the improvement and maintenance but gained nothing in return.

"Iwamura-san, why did you become president?"

She smiled again and glanced at him for no more than a moment.

"I'm good with people and we always have presidents who force laws over everyone else."

"But you're not that."

A blush covered her cheeks and she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I try to do as much as I can."

The conversation flowed smoothly from there. Himuro knew her but this was the first time he was actually speaking to her. He found out that everything he had heard about her was true.

Mei was really kind and wanted to be the president to allow everyone in the school to do as they wished. Himuro could easily see why some people labelled her as the president who made dreams come true. A situation where Mei had denied permission to something was unheard of. She negotiated carefully and turned even the most ridiculous of demands into a reasonable one. Himuro questioned her about various conflicts and petitions he had come across and she answered how it had been taken care of. He was impressed and amazed.

"Himuro-san should run for president next year."

He shook his head in disbelief and chuckled lightly.

"The votes I get will be from infatuated girls and the ones Yuri will manage to terrorize. That's not very ideal."

"That's a very negative way of looking at it Himuro-san.. I understand that there are girls who have blind crushes on you but.. There are also girls who like you for the person you really are. There are people who want to get to know you better."

Her response startled Himuro momentarily as he had been trying to rid his mind from images of Yuri campaigning for him. She would go all out-he knew that. Atsushi would volunteer after she'd bribe him with some snacks and promise that a special corner for different kinds of sweets could be opened. She would then begin to threaten everyone around to vote for Himuro. He shuddered at the thought of all the bloodshed that he would most likely be dealing with. He suddenly felt like a mafia leader becoming president to start a dictatorship. He could feel the dead bodies under his feet as he would be seated on an extravagant chair while Yuri would carry the heads of those who opposed him as a gift. He cursed himself for watching too many hollywood movies with Yuri.

"Get to know me? Impossible."

He shook his head as he ridiculed the idea and walked on. They paused whenever they found some kind of garbage which they picked up and moved on.

He then spotted Yuri and Atsushi come out of an ice cream store.

"Atsushi! Yuri!"

She waved back and came running as if Himuro was waving hello to an old friend he hadn't seen in years.

"Tatsu.. We stopped by for some ice cream. Here, I got you yours."

He accepted it and then looked at her hands.

"There's only one? What about Iwamura-san?"

She shrugged and threw her empty wrapper in her bag that was empty.

"What do I look like? I'm already roaming around with a trash bag in hand. I don't have to buy ice cream for strangers."

"You're so kind it breaks my heart to see you."

She looked at him as she sucked on her popsicle.

"I know I am. I can change if its affecting your heart or something."

He sighed and turned to Mei who had become quiet as soon as they'd spotted Yuri.

"Iwamura-san, you can eat this. I'm not hungry."

She shook her head in refusal but Himuro forced her to accept it by thrusting it in her hand. She blushed hard at the contact and Himuro chastised himself. Staying with Yuri had made him accustomed to contact but he knew it wasn't the same with everyone. He apologized immediately but she said it was okay.

"I'll have one if you do too."

He had to accept her deal and led her to the store he had seen Yuri come out of.

"Oi! You two are going alone to have ice cream?"

Himuro looked confused as he nodded. Where was she going with this?

"So the two of you are dating now?"

An expression of shock crossed his face; Mei's face rivalled a tomato - and won.

"What are you saying?! No offense to Iwamura-san but we're just having ice cream! Stop making idiotic assumptions Yuri."

She came forward to punch his head.

"You were the one who lectured me about dates and your definition fits what is happening here! You're so confusing Tatsu..!"

Atsushi came forward and dragged her away then by placing his hand on her head. Himuro apologized on her behalf to Mei whose face was still red and the two decided they weren't feeling like eating ice cream anyway and moved on.

* * *

The rest of the service passed without anything major happening which Himuro knew was because Atsushi and Yuri disappeared. When they did return, they had their bags overflowing with garbage. It made Himuro suspicious and he edged closer to examine.

Yuri snatched the bag away from him and fastened the knot tightly.

"Here's Romeo to peek at the work of hard workers like us, Atsushi. Ask him to go away because I'm sure god is about to shower his blessings on us and he may get included."

Himuro held up his hands in surrender and stepped away. She huffed and turned away from him.

They became uninterested in waiting for their turn to deposit their bags in no time at all. Himuro could practically _see_ them get bored. Yuri finally turned to look at Himuro.

"All right. Since you're our friend its only fair for us to look out for you. And as you know, I'm a kind one. So you can deposit these for us and we'll include you as well when god gives us his blessing."

With that said she dragged Atsushi with her and the two disappeared. He took his chance to unfasten the knot and looked into their trash bags.

It had contents of all sorts from a coffee place he recognized instantly. He shook his head and let out a laugh before fastening the knots and went forward to deposit them.

On the other side, the student council president entered the committee room to pick up the things she'd need to conduct the meeting about the day's service. She looked for the keys in her bag but couldn't find it. She carefully turned the knob and was surprised when it opened. She stepped in cautiously and noticed someone sitting on the table while facing the window. She recognized the silver mass immediately and froze in her track.

"Welcome Iwamura. I see its time for us to have a little chat."

The girl gulped and stepped forward slowly. Yuri turned around with a dangerous expression on her face. But what made Mei's breath hitch in her throat was the long metallic rod Yuri was sporting in her hand.

* * *

 _ **A/N : A long chapter :D**_

 _ **You must think that I love you a lot. Maybe I'd like to have you reciprocate a bit. I shall await reviews ;)**_


	13. 12 - Affection

**Chapter 12 - Affection**

* * *

Mei walked into the room as Yuri got off the table to face her fully. She towered over Mei's tiny frame, increasing the intimidating feeling she gave out.

"Daiki-san, I-"

"Don't bother. Cut to the chase and explain what you have in mind for my Tatsu."

The girl blushed in embarrassment which only made Yuri step closer causing Mei to shrink further into herself.

"Have you written letters to him?"

She sounded calm but the question was demanding indeed.

"No, I would never do that Daiki-san! I didn't know the two of you w-"

"Look. Don't bother sucking up to me. I already hate you. Nothing's going to change that."

Her words made the girl shiver as she struggled to hold her ground.

"Do you love him?"

Mei saw Yuri's expression go soft as she asked this question. She seemed calm for real now, very approachable.

"I've always admired Himuro-san. He's so kind to everyone, including all those silly girls. He doesn't have to but he takes his time with every one of them. He doesn't always look happy, he rarely ever is but when he plays- its incredible."

Yuri listened quietly as the girl spoke and decided they were true and not made up. Mei didn't feel she had made the impression she wanted to. Besides, she still wasn't sure if Yuri and Himuro were just friends or something more. It was precisely why she had held back on the word love even though it was exactly what she felt.

Mei Iwamura had heard of the boy with the angelic face and voice long before she really got to see him. The day she did see him, she didn't know it was him and had liked him instantly. Everyone around her liked her for the generous president she was, but this boy didn't express that. He was always quiet in his actions and conducted himself in a calm manner. He never introduced himself but she still saw him listen to her intently in every single meeting she held. He didn't acknowledge her, he went straight to accepting her which gained her interest.

One day she saw the boy practicing with his giant, violet haired friend and he smiled as he made a shot. She couldn't remember the ball or the court or anything else. She only saw his face focus on the shot he was making. His raven black hair blew out of the way and revealed his face and his eyes filled up with the feeling of accomplishment.

She decided she would give anything to see that exact same thing for the rest of her life.

She scheduled every one of her meetings hoping he wouldn't be too busy with the basketball practice. She felt a joy she never knew she was capable of when he showed up. The one time he had skipped practice to attend an emergency meeting, it sent her flying. She noticed his movements and expressions for as long as she could without it looking suspicious.

This morning was the first time he had addressed her directly. The moment he had uttered her name- she thought she would never come out of it. She had immediately used the opportunity to include him in her team. He seemed so genuinely concerned about Yuri bothering her. He had spoken to her for so long without simply deserting her and going away with his friends.

When he had thrust that popsicle in her hand, the contact had ignited a carnival of excitement in her she never wanted to end. He had blushed and apologized as well which only deepened her feelings for him.

Tatsuya Himuro had captured her heart before he had even spoken a word to her. She had fallen for him hard and it hadn't even felt like falling. She accepted her irrational emotions when it came to him and learnt to embrace it.

She wondered how she would explain all of this to Yuri without coming off as a crazy or creepy stalker. The last thing she wanted was for Himuro to see her as just another infatuated girl- that would truly destroy her.

"Earth to Iwamura! Did you just drift off to fantasy world with Tatsu while I'm still talking to you?!"

The girl snapped out of her thoughts. She decided to come out of hiding and looked her square in the eye and spoke.

"I'm in love with him."

Yuri stared at her for a few seconds before she smirked.

"Then you'd better do something about it."

* * *

Himuro and Atsushi were just about to give up waiting for Yuri and leave when they heard her calling out for them. But she wasn't alone. Beside her was the shy, soft spoken school president.

"Tatsu, Mei has to go to the train station. I would send Atsushi but he's coming over to my place so you can walk her before you go home."

Himuro looked confused, as did Atsushi. He was about to say he had some things to do and get out of it but his eyes fell on Mei and he couldn't. She would definitely take it in the wrong way and the last thing he wanted was to hurt someone innocent. He nodded in agreement as the four walked out together.

That was when Yuri began to poke, plead and beg Atsushi for something which he was refusing to. He was adamant, she was desperate. In the end, he gave in as Himuro expected and let out a sigh. Yuri fist bumped into the air and to Himuro's surprise and Mei's exclamation, she jumped on to Atsushi's back. He caught her and started to walk, carrying her piggyback style. She wrapped her hands around his his neck and giggled rather loudly. Atsushi looked bored but he didn't put her down. The lollypop in his mouth allowed him to stay mum while Yuri woo-ed into the air and atmosphere and spoke about things of no consequence.

Something burned inside Himuro which he took for exhaustion and groaned. Mei asked him if he was okay and he nodded yes.

* * *

The conversation once again moved smoothly as the two made their way to the train station. He bid goodbye to the girl and as he returned, he caught himself wondering what Atsushi and Yuri would be doing at the moment. He shook off his thoughts and made his way home.

As soon as he did, he changed and decided he couldn't keep his attention focused on anything except one. He picked up the basketball and reached the basketball court not far from his house. Before long, he was making more shots than he cared to keep count of.

"How many more of those before you can calm down?"

The sweat had long drenched his clothes and he wiped his forehead once again to looked around, already knowing who it was.

"What's gotten you like this?"

"I'm practicing."

"Yea, but it doesn't look like basketball to me."

"Like you would know!"

He said it before he could stop himself and bit his tongue immediately. It had come out too harsh, even if it was Yuri.

"Mm true that. But its a little early to start isn't it?"

He knew she was talking about winter cup and decided to keep it that way.

"Its never too early."

"Spoken like a true athlete there Tatsu. Now lets go get something to eat. Have you checked the time? Or perhaps how dark its gotten?"

He looked around and realized it had gotten dark around him and he hadn't realized it. He sighed and turned to join her and she held her hand out for him. He threw the ball at her and she laughed as she caught it.

"Such a tease-baby! Now lets go get some food!"

She said it with such excitement while heading towards the diner that he couldn't imagine how one could show such excitement at eating at the same place every day. But he was too exhausted to care or protest which made him follow her quietly. She ordered for both of them and they settled into a booth. The arrival of food should've made him feel good but he felt like he was going to be sick. So he began to play with it instead of gobbling it up like Yuri was.

"I noticed the coffee shop on the way back."

She looked up from her plate with mouth full of food and raised her eyebrow in question.

"Did you have to ruin their window like that?"

"Dof people do fuff that nnoys me auff the fime."

"Chew. Swallow. Speak."

She gulped as he finished and nodded.

"They only have dumb coffee and nothing else. I can never go eat anything there so it didn't matter. Who cares about that hole?"

"A lot of couples hang out there."

"Really? Then its even better."

"Why are you anti-love anyway?"

She ate another mouthful and swallowed. She then spoke while pointing the fork at him as she did.

"I'm not against love or relationships even though it is dumb and a waste of time. I mean, if they just want to eat they can go eat. Calling it dates and one paying while other is too busy blushing. Is there anything more pointless?"

Himuro let her finish and sighed.

"You're not making any sense at all. As usual."

She struck a straw up his nose causing him to choke up.

"We're not here to make sense you idiot! We're here to eat and you're the one not doing that!"

He was still recovering from the poke she had made and looked at both their plates.

"I'm not feeling like it. I think I'm coming down with something. Lets just go."

She considered it for a moment before standing up and brushing her clothes.

"You just came in wearing that?!"

She looked at the worn out jeans shorts and white tee she was in and then flamed up. He ducked her fist this time.

"You pick your moments to be a princess and I'm supposed to be prepared for that?!"

He chuckled as they walked out but then she turned around to face him. He stopped to hear what she had to say. She looked serious as she fixed her glasses that were about to slip from her turn. She then reached for his hand and he let her take it because of the grave expression she had on.

"You shouldn't just do so much on one day. It shows in your walk."

He looked at his legs as she did the same. Sure enough, there was a slight quiver in his calves. As if on cue, his shoulders made him feel the discomfort as well. She sighed as he rolled his shoulders to make it a little comfortable at least.

"So I'll see you from tomorrow morning then?"

He looked at her questioningly.

"You want to get stronger right? So just make sure you can keep yourself on your feet. Atsushi can help you with the game, I'll take care of the fitness."

He let out a laugh as he imagined Atsushi playing basketball along with him. There were things that were even out of Yuri's reach and this was one. She sensed what he was thinking and replied.

"I know he won't.. We'll see how that goes."

Himuro knew exactly how that would go. He didn't give it another moment's thought and chose to forget it.

Yuri sighed and he saw a far off expression cross her face.

"It wasn't like this you know?"

Himuro knew she was referring to the past. He had heard of it but he couldn't bring himself to believe such a thing. Sure, he wasn't dumb enough to believe Atsushi didn't love basketball because he knew he did. He just had to accept it and that day just wasn't here yet. But to believe that there was a time when Atsushi wanted to play basketball and gave it his best was something else. He had spent all this time with him and he was yet to see him on offense. He hadn't seen anything more than him stand under that hoop and defend every single shot that came his way. He knew it wasn't all he could do, but was there a time when he wanted to do more? Was there a time when he did?

"Was there, really?"

She smiled at his question and he felt something tug inside him when her face lit up as she began to speak.

"Do you promise not to call it a fairy tale?"

Himuro was familiar with her fairy tales but he knew that if this was one, it would be the one he wanted to hear. So he smiled and nodded for her to continue. She drew in a breath and Himuro looked to her with all his attention.

"Then we need chips, chocolates and ice cream!"

She counted them in front of his face as he backed off in fear before she could gouge his eyes out.

"Actually... I'm starving too."

* * *

 _ **A/N : Konnichiwa! I love Saturdays because they're so full of hope of a nice, free Sunday :D**_

 _ **But I love this Saturday best because this is my last weekend before I start off school again. New semester, old story but MY LOVE FOR TATSUYA HIMURO persists 3**_

 _ **Say hello to Mei Iwamura now! She's going to be around a bit. A bit.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	14. 13 - Fairy Tale

**Chapter 13 - Fairy tale**

Himuro opened the fridge and only found orange juice in it. He sighed and pulled out a carton of eggs and other ingredients.

"What are you doing?"

"Unlike you, I eat actual food. This will only take a few minutes."

She didn't ask questions like she usually did and went to sit on the kitchen counter.

"Get off from there."

She narrowed her eyes and huffed. But she got down and then made a bow.

"The princess appears."

He chuckled lightly and turned to switch the toaster on.

"I still don't get that one. Can you start beating those eggs?"

"What did they do?"

He laughed and turned to see her rub her hands and raise her hand to 'beat' the egg while the other held the egg in position. Himuro sprang forward and caught her just in time.

"Are you nuts?!"

"No I'm Yuri.. You told me to!"

"Right. How much do you know about cooking? Just give it to me straight."

"I told you.. I make a mean peanut butter jelly sandwich."

He sighed before saying uh-huh and cracked the eggs one by one. She watched quietly as he cooked without interrupting him. He looked at her as he wiped his hands to wait for it to cook.

"You can talk, you know."

"I was just letting you concentrate."

"Of all the times, you let me concentrate while I'm making toast and scrambled eggs?"

"Isn't that for breakfast?"

He looked at her and wagged his eyebrows.

"Now who's being a picky princess?"

"I'm not! I'm so not a princess! I'm a knight."

She fixed her glasses and smirked as he handed her a plate of scrambled eggs. She finished it before they even reached the table.

"Keep your hands off the toast. I'm starving."

She held her hands up in surrender and glanced at the clock.

"Shouldn't I get going? It's 10."

He looked too and was surprised at how late it had gotten.

"I didn't cook for you so you could go home and sleep. You owe me the story from Teiko."

She scratched her head in confusion and looked unsure.

"Uh.. What's there to say? They were brilliant?"

"Start from the beginning."

* * *

Yuri yawned and stretched her arms before fixing her glasses. Himuro finished eating and laid his head back on the couch as well.

"It all started with a bunch of excessively talented idiots."

He felt her start telling him the story he wanted to hear as she stretched again. She sat with her back to the armrest while facing him. He didn't think as he pulled her feet from her crouching position and laid them in his lap, signalling her to continue.

She told him the story of how she'd fooled Atsushi and met Aomine on the sports day. She told him all about the day and the competitions they won but left out the flair that everyone else had seen that day, the flair named Yuri. She continued telling him about Aomine who wouldn't rest till he'd perfected his acceleration and deceleration technique.

"It was good. Nobody were prodigies yet, neither did anyone know. I don't think they would be who they are now without each other..."

She recalled the days from years ago when she had first seen them all. Akashi with his reserved attitude was enthusiastic to practice with the teammates who were nothing like him. Aomine was all fire and no water. That is how Kuroko's entry had been a blessing to the team. The boy was literally and figuratively the calm to Aomine's storm. Not that he calmed things down, he never failed to raise an even larger one than before but it always ended in their favour.

Murasakibara didn't wait around under the net and dare people to come to him so he could crush them one by one. He would move and dare everyone around to stop him if they could - they never did.

Kise- the sweet, golden boy who came off as an annoying idiot used an even more annoying trick. Show him something and he'd show you the same, only his would be better. Yes, the boy was annoying on and off the court.

Just as there's always one who overdoes it, she knew it would be Aomine. She knew it on the day she had met him after she had come out of the arena of that stupid game when he asked her how she did it. She became convinced when the boy showed up the very next morning- early at that for her to start teaching him. She played Marco Polo for hours on end asking him to 'freeze' and 'move' and he never got tired of it. He wasn't one of those players who would practice without seeing results except one day he smacks a tree and it falls off. Aomine knew what he did and what it led to.

It made her want to question him if he knew what he was going to become and became so much better anyway.. Did he realize where it would lead to?

But she knew it was impossible to stop and he did what he had to - become infinite. He paid the price, didn't he?

She recalled the way he commanded her to not go easy on him at all and begged her to make everything tough, tougher and it was never enough. She recalled him do the same to Kise when he had come to learn as well.

What kind of a teacher did that make her? What kind of a student did that make him?

She knew the answer was simple - an extraordinary one. Because he had succeeded in surpassing her until she had nothing to teach him.

If Aomine had practiced too much and had gone astray, what about the green haired boy who counted the shots he made while with each passing day he went farther and farther away from the hoop?

He practiced hard, he didn't skip practice, he played his best in every single match and never went easy on himself or on his opponents. Yet, there he was in Shutoku now, calling himself undefeatable.

The red haired boy who played to win had long forgotten the feeling of victory and performed like a man on a job.

She had left them and when she had, they were invincible.

But invincibility got old, they got bored and stopped playing. She couldn't accept what they played as basketball anymore. It was each man for himself and that isn't a team or a team sport. It wasn't even sports. It was just one man exerting energy to gain- what was he even gaining?

How was it any different than an intense workout now?

She hadn't left them like that and here she was, seeing this. She had changed too and she understood it. There was no other way but it didn't mean she could be happy with it.

They weren't prodigies or a generation of miracles. They were, but it didn't come first.

* * *

Akashi was the boy who found and believed in the one who was invisible. Aomine was the boy who told his coach and captain he would quit the team if the same invisible boy didn't get to play. Atsushi was the boy who wouldn't eat too many sweets in front of his captain but later that day the captain would treat him on his own. Midorima, that tsundere was the boy who displayed nothing but hate and disgust towards all those around him but always did what had to be done- his best. Kise, that wuss of a knucklehead found inspiration among these nut-heads and he found his place.

It wasn't a generation, it was a team. It wasn't filled with men, they were boys. Everything they came to be known as, happened to these boys who were playing to win one day and then the other day it wasn't enough and they went in different directions looking for the 'more' they desired.

She would never be able to explain all of this to the raven haired boy who now sat in front of her with her feet in his lap and his lost eyes.

Lost boys, that's what they had all become. But they refused to admit it. They would never admit that they were lost; or boys.

They would call it silly and worthless to desperately cling to something. They would call it holding hands and acting cute if someone told them what they should be.

But that was why they were lost weren't they?

They clung to the definitions instead of finding something on their own. They didn't try to find another way, the invincible ones. They didn't find a way to accommodate what they once had in the open, and still did in those hidden places inside them.

Denial. They were living in the river of denial and it wasn't a river anymore- it was a freaking ocean.

She sighed and continued giving him the story he wanted to hear, not the one he needed to hear.

"Everyone didn't just come to practice, they never went home. Nijimura had to practically push them out of the gym everyday."

"You don't seem to like the sixth player all that much."

"Tetsu? I don't have to like him..."

"I've also noticed your dislike towards the manager."

She huffed as he mentioned Momoi to her.

"She's annoying! She's always 'Yu-chan'ing me even though she knows I hate that name. And she's no victim here as she dislikes me as well."

He wasn't surprised but he chose to ask anyway.

"Really? Who could hate you?"

"It's not hate Tatsu, its dislike. Maybe because I got along with Aomine, maybe because I didn't get along with Tetsu or maybe because I'm not flat chested."

Himuro flushed- he wasn't going to lie and say he hadn't noticed at all now but technically, for the record - she started it!

She noticed it too and hugged herself with narrowed eyes.

"Tch. Are you done with your questions?"

"No. What did you play?"

She looked surprised as the conversation now centred around her.

"I played.. A little bit of everything."

He noticed she was always vague when it came to questions about her and he didn't push it. He wanted to, but he didn't. It was his turn to yawn now and she stood up.

"That's enough for today then.. I'm not dying. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Hang on I'll put on a jacket."

"I can walk myself home!"

"No, you won't because you're not a knight and I'm the guy so shut up and wait."

He didn't wait for her to react as he went up to wear a jacket and brought a pullover for her as well. He tossed it to her and she looked puzzled.

"This smells like you!"

He snickered at her discovery.

"Well, it better. I wore it yesterday."

She paled and held it away from her.

"Ew! I can't wear this! Give me something else! Give me something washed! Give me something new!"

He laughed as he pointed a finger at her.

"Picky princess!"

"Nah-uh! I'm just a very hygienic person!"

This set him off on a laughter spree because even as she said this while shaking her head, he could see new tangles forming through the strands of her hair.

"Oh my god! Have you looked at your hair?! You're not eligible to say the word hygiene!"

She froze completely and before he could realize what she was doing, she was standing too close to him.

Himuro was exactly four inches taller than Yuri. Yuri stood as close as she could without them touching. His nose touched the peak of her hairline and he didn't have a choice as he breathed in and was overcome by the waft of peaches.

He made a note to himself to smack the crap out of his own brain later as he was too busy and lost at the moment. His eyes closed on their own and he let himself get carried away for the millionth of a second when he felt hands grab his. It hadn't begun that way. He had been too lost to react to her hands when they fell on his shoulder blades and then make their way to his hands. He didn't protest as she put them on her head and his fingers moved effortlessly through her soft hair.

Strange, it looked such a mess all the time.

"Things aren't always what they seem like, Tatsu. _Now_ compare me to your dirty pullover."

She stepped back and he immediately felt the loss of her and the mysterious peachy scent she came with.

She examined the pullover once before putting it on.

"It just smells like you."

Himuro realized a few things in that brief moment.

She didn't say it smelled, just that it smelled like him.

Things could look so hard and messy on the outside and still be something else.

And lastly, but most importantly, Yuri had soft hair. Soft hair that smelled like peaches.

* * *

 _ **A/N : Another long chapter :)**_

 _ **Tell me all about you getting mushy over Yuri and Tatsu ;)**_


End file.
